Home
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Pulang. Apa kata itu cocok untuknya?
1. Chapter 1

**~oo0oo~**

 **.**

" **Home"**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 _Kalau kau dapat melihat ke dalam jiwaku_

 _Kau akan temukan sungai mengalir_

 _Anak-anak sungai itu berhilir di mataku_

 _Dan bermuara di hatiku_

 _Zorro, AYAH ―A Novel by Andrea Hirata_

 **.**

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Penasaran? Let's check Chapter 1 ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo, April 2015**

SAKURA

Sakura langsung dapat mencium aroma roti bakar begitu masuk ke area ruang makan. Bagaimana sedapnya aroma roti gandum itu menguar menggoda ketika dipanaskan dengan suhu serta waktu yang tepat. Harum yang dibawa oleh partikel udara, memberi sinyal pada perutnya. Senyum manis melengkung sempurna di bibir tipisnya. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

" _Good morning_."

Suara familiar itu menyapa Sakura ramah. Membuat sepasang _emerlad_ Sakura beralih menatap pria rupawan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Kaus hitam melekat di tubuhnya, kusut dibeberapa tempat, kelihatan sekali kaus itu dipakainya untuk tidur semalam. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan celana _training_ berwarna oranye mencolok, tatanan rambutnya mencuat sana-sini, berantakan, terkesan liar, juga memukau di saat yang bersamaan.

"Pagi, Ayah." Gadis itu balas menyapa. Tersenyum lebar begitu pria _blonde_ yang dipanggil ayah itu berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Sleep well, sweetheart_?" Naruto bertanya ringan, mengacak puncak kepala Sakura lembut, dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Sakura.

" _Yeah_ ," Jawab Sakura. Puncak kepalanya masih terasa hangat akibat kebiasaan kecil Naruto barusan. Sakura selalu suka saat Naruto mengusap kepala ataupun rambutnya. Bagaimana telapak kekar dan sedikit kasar itu berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan, juga perlindungan.

" _Good that_."

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil namun tulus mengalir dali dalam hatinya. Jemarinya mulai meraih roti bakar yang menumpuk di atas piring, mengolesnya dengan selai kacang secara merata.

Sakura baru hendak menyuap rotinya begitu mendadak tersadar akan sesuatu. Gadis itu kembali meletakkan rotinya di atas piring, menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Di mana Ayah?"

Naruto menatap anak gadisnya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi. Satu tanggannya sudah memegang rotinya siap dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Gerakan yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba, menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan raut wajah inosen. "Aku di sini, Sakura."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tahu kau di sini, Ayah. Maksudku Ayah Teme."

"Berhenti memanggil ayahmu dengan nama itu, Sakura. Tidak sopan."

Naruto dan Sakura setentak menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat pintu dapur, menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar, lalu berjalan mendekat. Sasuke terlihat tetap sempurna meski masih dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya untuk tidur semalam. Surai sekelam batu vulkaniknya tertata emo sempurna, iris _onyx_ yang memukau secara misterius, kulit putih pucat yang begitu kontras dengan kaus hitamnya. Terkadang, Sakura benar-benar baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia dikelilingi oleh dua pria super tampan.

"Maaf.."Sakura tersenyum minta maaf menatap pria berwajah _stoic_ yang berjalan ke arahnya dan Naruto itu.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek begitu berhasil menduduki salah satu kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Sakura. Pria itu tersenyum kecil menetap anak gadisnya dan beralih memandang Naruto yang sudah asyik sendiri dengan sarapannya.

"Ini salahmu, Dobe."

Naruto mengernyit. "Salahku apanya?" Mulut Naruto penuh roti, membuatnya terlihat begitu kekanakkan dan tidak pantas dipanggil ayah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Teme, Sakura jadi tertular ajaran sesatmu."

"Kau pikir ini salahku?"

"Hn,"

"Dan apa itu salahku juga saat aku hanya membalasmu karena kau memanggilku Dobe?"

"Hn,"

"Kau selalu melimpahkan kesalahan padaku, Teme."

"Kau memang salah, Dobe."

Naruto merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Ya, ya, ya, aku selalu salah, dan kau selalu benar. Selalu seperti itu."

Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli sambil menghabiskan sarapannya. Mendengarkan pertengkaran rutin orang tuanya setiap pagi. Meributkan hal-hal sepele dan berujung dengan saling adu argumen. Dua pria keras kepala yang merupakan ayahnya itu punya sifat tak mau kalah satu sama lain. Satu hal yang sebenarnya membuat Sakura heran karena mereka bisa bertahan dalam ikatan pernikahan selama belasan tahun.

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

 **.**

" **Home"**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **Warning: Alur loncat-loncat, jadi hati-hati, oke?**

 **.**

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke balik punggungnya. Mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Pagi, Ino." Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang sedikit mengingatkan Sakura pada salah satu ayahnya. Rambut pirang, mata biru, pembawaan yang ceria, dan bersemangat. Yah, Ino memang lebih cocok jadi anak Naruto ketimbang Sakura sendiri. Kenyataan konyol yang membuat Sakura meringis ngilu.

"Pagi, Sakura." Balas Ino ceria. " _Ne_ , Sakura, coba lihat aku." Ino memutar tubuhnya seperti gaya para _ballerina_ , membuat satu alis Sakura terangkat tinggi dan mau tidak mau memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan Ino.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Ino bertanya dengan kedua mata berbinar begitu menyelesaikan putarannya dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Umm, bagus." Terdengar ragu-ragu. Ino memang selalu terlihat sempurna setiap hari. Alhasil, Sakura mendapati dirinya kebingungan harus berkomentar bagian mana.

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Maksudku _cardigran_ yang sednag kupakai ini, Sakura."

Sakura otomatis memfokusknan perhatiannya kepada _cardigran_ _peach_ yang Ino kenakan. Tampak sederhana, namun manis karena beberapa bordiran kecil berbentuk bunga lily di beberapa sudutnya. Pas sekali di tubuh Ino. Sakura tersenyum spontan menatap pemandangan itu. "Manis sekali." Pujinya tulus.

Ino membalasnya dengan senyum yang dikulum lebar. "Sungguh?"

"Um-hum."

"Aku membelinya bersama ibuku kemarin, kami sempat berdebat. Tapi akhirnya sepakat den menjatuhkan pilihan pada yang ini."

Nada suara Ino saat mencritakannya begitu ringan dan ceria. Mengundang desiran tak nyaman yang menyelinap pelan-pelan namun menusuk relung hati Sakura. Sakura berusaha kuat menepis sebait rasa iri yang merayap halus di hatinya. Menelan kembali kenyataan yang belakangan ini entah mengapa terasa pahit sekali.

Ibu.

Satu hal yang asing dalam kehidupan seorang Namikaze Sakura.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyoto, Desember 1997**

SASUKE

Sasuke melirik perputaran waktu yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mendesah kecil begitu tersadar bahwa kereta yang ditumpanginya ini sudah molor hampir satu jam dari waktu tiba yang dijadwalkan.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek, uap samar menyembul dari mulutnya. Sasuke benci segala sesuatu yang tidak berjalan lancar sebagaimana mestinya. Termasuk kereta yang terpaksa harus berhenti beberapa kali di sepanjang jalan karena buruknya cuaca. Sapasang iris _onyx_ Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap ke jendela di sampingnya. Sudah gelap di luar sana. Kereta berjalan cepat menembus pedesaan yang rumah penduduknya terlihat berjarak jauh-jauh.

Sasuke menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali mengapa dia berada di sini, atau lebih tepatnya mengambil jalan ini. Pergi jauh dari tempat asalnya, meninggalkan―atau membuang―semua kehidupan masa lalunya, dan memilih untuk memulai hidup baru sebatang kara. Di kota yang asing, yang jauh dari _mantan_ keluarganya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

Ada getir di tenggorokannya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ayahnya yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya ada, pujian-pujian berlebihan yang selalu mengelukan nama Itachi. Semua hal yang membuat Sasuke terlampau muak. Delapan belas tahun berada dalam sangkar Fugaku sama sekali bukan hal yang menyehatkan. Kekaggan, juga aturan-aturan kaku ala Uchiha telah menyegelnya. Mencetak dan memaksa Sasuke ikut dalam aturan permainan membosankan juga menyebalkan bernama martabat dan harga diri.

Tentu saja, seperti kebanykan Uchiha lainnya, Sasuke juga sempurna dalam semua hal. Semua nilai sekolahnya bagus, wajahnya tampan, penuh bakat, dan menarik perhatian. Fugaku selalu melatih _robotnya_ agar tidak menjadi produk gagal, termasuk Sasuke. Tapi berhubung Itachi lebih dahulu lahir dan mencetak berbagai prestasi dan pencapaian yang membanggakan, maka imbasnya jatuh pada Sasuke. Adik yang terus dibayang-bayangi keberhasilan dan pencapaian seorang Itachi, hingga tuan Fugaku yang terhormat itu jarang sekali memandang Sasuke ada.

Nilai-nilai Sasuke yang sempurana, Itachi sudah melakukannya lebih dulu. Beragam piala bermain piano, Itachi sudah menghias rumah mereka dengan hal itu jauh sebelum Sasuke. Piagam penghargaan dari beragam lembaga pendidikan, tentu Itachi telah lebih dulu membawa piagam-piagam itu ke kediaman Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke hanya mengikuti jejak itachi saja, sama sekali tidak membuaat Fugaku terkesan. Sasuke tahu, jika ingin diakui oleh si Fugaku yang terhormat, Sasuke harus melakukan satu hal besar yang belum pernah dilakukan Itachi. Dan Sasuke memang melakukan satu hal besar dalam hidupnya saat berusia enam belas tahun, hal besar yang belum pernah atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah muncul dibenak Itachi untuk melakukkannya. Hal besar yang bukan hanya mampu membuat Fugaku, melainkan keseluruhan Uchiha ikut terpana.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana puluhan pasang mata keluarga besar Uchiha yang memandangnya jijik bercampur benci di hari itu. Di hari ketika kehidupannya menjadi seratus kali lebih buruk dibanding sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak akan lupa bagaimana wajah marah, dan mata berkaca-kaca Mikoto yang menampar pipinya keras di hari itu. Sasuke juga tidak bisa lupa bagaimana ekspresi bodoh Itachi saat itu. Di hari itu, di hari ketika seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengakui dengan gamblang di seluruh muka Uchiha bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay.

Sasuke medengus geli. Detik selanjutnya tersadar bahwa kereta yang ditumpanginya telah berhenti. Penumpang lain mulai sibuk menjinjing tas besar meraka dan berjalan berdesakan menuju pintu kereta.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia sudah sampai. Segalanya akan dimulai di sini. Mulai hari ini dia bukan lagi seorang Uchiha. Lepas sudah semua beban berat di pundaknya. Sasuke tak punya tanggung jawab atas siapapun, ataupun penanggung jawab dalam hidupnya. Semua hal tentang dirinya dikendalikan penuh olehnya seorang mulai saat ini.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, dan mendongak kecil untuk meraih kopornya yang tersimpan di tempat penyimpanan barang-barang tepat dia atas kepalanya. Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela sekali lagi, mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Begitu sol sepatu Sasuke memijak tanah Kyoto, ada sebongkah kelegaan yang merambat perlahan-lahan di dalam dada Sasuke. Seolah semua bebannya telah dia tinggalkan di dalam gerbong kereta, dan kini ia siap memulai sagala kehidupan barunya tanpa beban. Persis seperti seorang bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia. Sepasang iris _onyx_ itu kemudian mengamati sekeliling. Keadaan stasiun bisa dibilang cukup ramai, peron dipenuhi sesak oleh para keluarga yang menunggu sanak famili mereka yang semula naik kereta yang sama dengan Sasuke. Menunggu, dan memeluk erat begitu mendapati sesorang yang mereka kenal menyembul keluar melalui pintu kereta.

Sasuke berdiri mematung di tepi peron. Mengamati beragam euforia rasa dan kehangatan keluarga yang ada di sekelinglingnya. Betapa hangat sambutan keluarga yang menunggu kepulanganmu, memelukmu erat, dan tertawa sambil berkaca-kaca. Merapalkan kalimat-kalimat kerinduan tanpa putus. Keharmonisan yang sama sekali asing bagi Sasuke.

Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu memilih untuk menyudahi acara konyolnya menatap pelukan hangat keluaga yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sasuke memutar haluan sambil menyeret kopornya. Melangkah menapaki peron, berjalan terus sampai ke dalam stasiun. Dengan satu tangan yang menyeret kopor, sementara satu tangan lain sengaja disembunyikannya dalam saku mantel tebalnya, Sasuke memantapkan lagkah kakinya, berjalan menembus kerumunan orang di Stasiun.

Sasuke berbelok di dekat kursi tunggu yang berjajar memanjang, dan tanpa sengaja kopornya bertabrakan dengan kopor milik orang lain. Kejadian tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke nyaris saja terjungkal ke belakang seandainya ia tak punya keseimbangan yang cukup bagus.

Sasuke berdecak kecil, memutar raganya seratus delapan puluh derajat untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja menabrak kopornya.

" _Oh_ , _damn_!" Dan langsung mendapati umpatan tertahan dari pemuda asing yang kini berusaha membebaskan roda kopornya―yang entah bagaimna bisa―saling terselip bersama roda kopor milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Diam memperhatikan sosok pirang di hadapannya sebentar. Lalu memutuskan untuk turun tangan. Dengan gerakan sigap dan profesional, Sasuke berhasil melepaskan tautan roda-roda kedua kopor itu hanya dalam hitungan detik, seolah aktivitas macam itu telah dilakukan Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya.

Sasuke kembali membalikkan badan, dan memulai kmbali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Sama sekali tak berniat menyapa atau hal-hal basa basi lainnya dengan si pirang pemilik kopor itu. Baru dua langkah diambilnya, dan satu pergerakan asing itu tiba-tiba sudah menahan siku Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit tertarik ke belakang.

"Maaf, _Sir_?"

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Dengan gerak tidak rela memutar lehernya untuk menghadap si pemilik suara yang terdengar agak serak itu.

Senyum tersungging lebar begitu Sasuke menoleh. Kelewat lebar hinga deretan gigi putih itu tampil percaya diri, juga mata menyipit, garis-garis tawa yang hangat itu terlukis sempurna di wajah berkulit tan si pirang.

Sasuke mengernyit. Ini si pirang yang tadi menabrak kopornya. "Hn?"

Si pirang mengerjap begitu mendengar guman kecil Sasuke. Senyumnya lenyap, namun kesan ramahnya masih tersisa. "Ah, omong-omong, maaf soal yang tadi."

 _Ternyata orang asing ini bisa berbahasa Jepang_ , batin Sasuke. Matanya tidak lagi menyipit seperti sebelumnya, hingga Sasuke kini bisa melihat jelas sepasang iris sebiru safir yang terpasang sempurna di lubang mata si pirang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Udara makin terasa dingin sekarag, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi daging beku di stasiun hanya kerena tak bisa pergi sebab si pirang itu masih memegangi sikunya. "Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

Si pirang mengerjap lagi. "Eh?" Dan matanya kemudian menatap ke arah tangannya yang masih mencengkram siku Sasuke, pemuda itu segera melepaskan pegangannya cepat. "Ah, maaf!"

"Hn,"

Si pirang mengangkat satu alinya tinggi. Sepertinya dia mulai menangkap gelagat tak biasa dari cara bicara Sasuke yang gemar sekali menjawab dengan gumaman pendek seperti 'Hn'. Dan Sasuke ganti menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatpan tajam, sarat akan makna yang mengintimidasi. Pertanyaan non lisan berupa apa-keperluanmu-menahan-tanganku?

Si pirang menggelangkan kepala cepat seolah baru saja tersadar. "Ah, maaf bisakah kau tunjukkan jalan menuju _Kyoto Technics University_?"

Sasuke menyernyit lagi. Itu tempat yang juga kan ditujunya saat ini. Sasuke tebak, si pirang ini juga salah satu murid baru yang seangkatan dengannya, tahun ajaran baru dimulai awal tahun nanti. Sebenarnya memang cukup janggal ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai saat awal tahun, dan bukannya pertengahan. Tapi Sasuke terlalu malas memikirkan hal itu, baginya bisa lepas dari segala embel-embel Uchiha saja sudah cukup melegakan.

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan si pirang, Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga akan ke sana."

Si pirang melebarkan mata. " _Really_?"

"Hn,"

"Oh," Responnya tidak seantusias sebelumnya, mungkin benar-benar mulai bosan atas 'Hn' ala Sasuke ketika diajak bicara. "Aku angkatan pertama, kau juga?"

"Hn,"

Kening si pirang mengerut negatif, dan Sasuke berani bersumpah dia sempat melihat si pirang itu berdecak sebal ketika Sasuke kembali meresponnya dengan 'Hn'.

"Senang bertemu dengamu, Kawan. Mohon bantuannya, aku masih agak kaku berbahasa Jepang." Ditutup dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terkesan ramah juga bersahabat.

"Hn,"

Kini kedua alis si pirang terangkat tinggi, mata safirnya kemudian memandang Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatunya, dan kembali ke wajah beraut datarnya. "Baru kali ini aku lihat orang Jepang sedingin kau," Gumamnya kecil, tapi tak luput dari telinga tajam Sasuke.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang jika kau tidak ingin beku di sini." Dan itulah kalimat paling panjang yang Sasuke ucapkan kepada si pirang sejak pertama kali mereka memulai percakapan sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Si pirang mengerjap kaget. Tampak sedang mencerna kata-kata Sasuke dalam otaknya, dan empat detik kemudia tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tentu. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Dan dengan itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu ke luar Satasiun.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian dalam keheningan. Menembus malam yang kian larut, juga beberapa orang yang berkerumun bersama keluarga mereka. Jarak yang harus ditempuh dari pintu keluar stasiun sampai tempat menunggu bus kira-kira tiga puluh meter.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa pegal dan menggigil. Sepertinya salju akan segera turun malam ini, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Si pirang itu berjalan menyamai langkah Sasuke di sampingnya sambil menyeret kopor, tampak beberapa kali bergumam tentang 'betapa dinginnya udara di sini'. Sasuke memliih untuk tidak ambil peduli, dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Kau?"

Sasuke mendengar suara si pirang di sampingnya memperkenalkan diri. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya, atau bahkan sekadar menoleh kecil ke arah Namikaze, Sasuke bergumam. "Sasuke."

"Hanya Sasuke saja?"

Sasuke menahan napas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Hn,"

"Oh." Komentar si pirang pendek. "Jarang sekali aku temui orang Jepang yang tak punya marga." Namikaze melanjutkan. Dan Sasuke mulai menyesal telah menerima si pirang untuk berjalan bersamanya _. Ternyata Namikaze itu cerewet_. "Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, omong-omong."

"Hn,"

"Astaga, kau dingin sekali sih!" Naruto mencibir, Sasuke tidak merespon, hanya terus berjalan maju. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang Jepang yang dingin seperti kau.." Naruto mulai berceloteh sendirian di sampingnya, membuat telinga Sasuke tak nyaman. Tapi Sasuke menahannya, menganggap suara Naruto tak lebih dari dengung lebah. Dia tak ingin memperlambat perjalanannya hanya kerana bertengkar konyol dengan si cerewt Naruto yang satu ini. "Biasanya orang Asia baik dan ramah-ramah. Tapi kau bahkan lebih parah dari Marx, teman di kelas seniku saat SMA di Amerika dulu. Kau merusak reputasi baik orang Jepang, Sasuke. Jika begini terus, kau bisa-bisa tidak dapat pacar sampai wisuda nanti―Ah, Sasuke! _Watch, the first snow falling this night!"_ Naruto tiba-tiba berseru nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Mendatangkan beberepa sengatan ngilu yang merambat di gendang telinga Sasuke dan berjalan sampai ke otaknya.

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka. Dan menoleh kecil menatap Namikaze di sebelahnya. Satu alis Sasuke terangkat sedikit begitu mendepati si pirang cerewet itu kini sedang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit, dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar menatap butir-butir salju yang jatuh perlahan.

Salju pertama di musim dingin tahun ini.

Turun di malam ini.

Tepat ketika Sasuke tiba di Kyoto dan memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya.

Salju pertama bagi seorang Sasuke tanpa Uchiha.

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengulum satu senyum yang begitu tipis di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar pula otaknya mencatat beberapa kata sederhana.

Tanpa Uchiha. Kyoto. Salju pertama.

―dan Namikaze Naruto.

" _By the way_ , Sasuke," Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum hangat.

"Hn,"

Senyum di bibir Naruto melebar. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin bersama seseorang."

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

A/N: Perhatikan keterangan waktu yaa, soalnya seperti yang sudah saya bilang di awal, alurnya loncat-loncat. Dan masalah di sini bakal dibagi dua. Antara masa lalu Naruto&Sasuke, juga konflik batin Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya bikin cerita begini, doakan moga lancar sampai ending yaa :3

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca.

 _Review_?


	3. Chapter 3

**~oo0oo~**

 **.**

" **Home"**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **Kyoto, Februari 1998**

SASUKE

Sasuke tidak pernah bangga terhadap orientasi seksualnya. Satu-satunya hal yang dia syukuri atas disorientasinya hanyalah karena berkat hal itu dirinya bisa melepaskan diri dari sangkar Uchiha. Selebihnya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya hal lain yang disyukuri atas penyimpangan yang terjadi padanya.

Sasuke menyadari orientasinya saat berusia enam belas tahun. Dan orang yang membuatnya menyadari hal itu adalah Nagato, teman Itachi. Seorang pria muda berambut merah menyala, sedikit gondrong. Si ramah senyum itulah yang membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa dia seorang gay. Awalnya, Sasuke hanya mengira bahwa dirinya kagum kepada sosok Nagato. Karena lewat Nagatolah Sasuke menemukan figur seorang kakak yang sebenarnya. Ramah, hangat, gurauan ringan, dan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang selalu diberikan untuknya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan yang bahkan tak pernah ditanyakan seorang Itachi padanya. Juga tepukan tanda mendukung yang beberapa kali mampir di pundak, juga puncak kepalanya.

Nagato tidak seperti Itachi yang berusaha keras menjadi figur kakak yang sempurna. Tidak seperti Itachi yang terus menyerang Sasuke dengan segala perhatian berlebihan dan sikap cenderung posesifnya. Tidak seperti Itachi yang selalu mengangap Sasuke sama sempurnanya dengan dirinya. Tidak seperti Itachi yang bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Itachi selalu menanggap Sasuke menyukai segala sesuatu yang sempurna, mengejar posisi nomor satu seperti tabiat asli seorang Uchiha. Tapi Nagato berbeda. Nagato menempatkan dirinya sebagai teman bagi Sasuke, tidak berusaha menjadi sempurna, dan membuka semua kekurangannya tanpa ragu. Memberi Sasuke hanya sedikit perhatian yang baginya perlu, tidak berlebihan, tidak juga mengekang. Nagato memandang Sasuke seperti manusia pada umumnya, bukan sebagai seorang Uchiha. Kesederhanaan yang membuat hati Sasuke luluh.

Sasuke betuh waktu hampir empat bulan lamanya untuk benar-benar menerima bahwa dia seorang gay. Dan bahkan ketika dia telah mencetuskan bahwa dia menerima hal itu, sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri masih mencoba untuk berontak. Sasuke masih mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, Sasuke menyerah. Sasuke menelan ludah pahit, dan dari sanalah ide briliannya muncul; ide untuk melepasan diri dari Uchiha.

Dan kini, ketika Sasuke telah benar-benar lepas dari sangkar Uchiha, dia malah mulai menemukan berbagai konta baru dalam hidupnya. Sialnya, yang tak dapat ditepis begitu saja adalah bahwa ada segelincir penyesalan yang seharusnya tidak Sasuke rasakan.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali.."

"Kau lihat orang itu?"

" _Kami-sama_ , tampannya.."

"Aku dengar dia dari Tokyo."

"Apa semua pemuda Tokyo setampan dia?"

"Oh, Tuhan, aku rela jadi teman tidurnya satu malam!"

Dan suara-suara norak itulah yang sebenarnya mendatangkan penyesalan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Namanya Sasuke."

"Tanpa marga?"

"Yah, ku dengar sih begitu."

"Ooh, betapa misteriusnya."

"Aku rasa aku bisa hamil dengan hanya menatap matanya."

Sasuke mulai menyesali orientasi seksualnya yang sudah terlanjur berbelok. Karena tidak ada Nagato di sini, dan dia sama sekali tak punya hasrat kuat terhadap para gadis yang menyatakan dengan gamblang bahwa mereka rela ditiduri Sasuke. Sementara kondisi hormon masa mudanya benar-benar tidak mendukung situasinya saat ini. Hormonnya berpacu tak normal, dan Sasuke tidak punya ide bagus tentang bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan tatapan para gadis di sepanjang koridor yang terus berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"Sasuke!"

Urat pelipis Sasuke langsung berkerut negatif begitu mendengar teraiakan itu. Suara yang benar-benar sudah familiar dalam telinganya.

"Sasuke! Hoy, tunggu!"

Sasuke tak berhenti, tak menoleh, tak juga memelankan langkah. Yang paling terakhir ingin dilihatnya setelah mengalami berbagai komplikasi perasaan dan keadaan adalah si pirang cerewet yang sedang meneriakkan namanya itu.

"Sasuke, Aish! Kau tuli ya?"

Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan napas putus-putus. Kelihatan sekali dia habis berlari sepanjang koridor untuk mengejar langkah Sasuke. Poni pirangnya hampir menyentuh alisnya sendiri, sementara mata birunya berkilat tajam menatap lurus ke sepang _onyx_ Sasuke. Dan sekarang, Sasuke mulai bisa mendengar gadis-gadis di sepanjang koridor memekik tertahan dan ganti berbisik-bisik mengenai ketampatan si pirang Naruto.

"Minggir, aku mau lewat." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sama sekali tak berniat terlibat dalam percakapan lebih jauh dengan Naruto. Sasuke memang tak ingin terlibat hubungan apapun termasuk berteman, atau bersahabat dengan orang lain di sini. Karena sudah pasti semua orang akan menjauhinya begitu tahu tentang orientasnya. Silahkan saja anggap dirinya pengecut, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia hanya tak mau menanggung risiko konyol semacam merasa sakit ketika harus ditinggalkan orang-orang terdekatnya. Yah, makannya, sudah dipersilahkan sebelumnya jika ingin mengaggap Sasuke pengecut, bukan?

Naruto menggeser posisinya, sehingga Sasuke bisa lewat. "Kita ada di kelas yang sama setelah ini, Sasuke." Pemuda pirang itu mengingatkan sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke. "Kau ingat itu?"

Sasuke tak berniat menjawab. Hanya meneruskan langkahnya. Berusaha mengabaikan beragam tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya juga Naruto sepanjang mereka melewati koridor panjang bersama.

"Seharusnya kau ingat aku pernah bilang meminta bantuanmu kerena aku berlum terlalu lancar berbahasa Jepang. Dan kau adalah teman pertamaku sejak aku tiba di Kyoto. Tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit ramah padaku?"

Satu hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke adalah si Namikaze Naruto ini suka sekali membuntutinya ke segala tempat. Membombardirnya dengan berbagai cerita dan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Sasuke bahkan mulai menamai Naruto sebagai gangguan terbesar dalam kehidupannya yang baru. Dan parahnya, Naruto seorang diri saja sudah mampu menyaingi sifat menyebalkan keseluruhan Uchiha yang digabungkan.

"Eh, Sasuke. Aku rasa aku harus mulai cari pacar." Terdengar suara tawa rendah setelahnya. Sasuke masih tidak berniat menoleh sama sekali, namun diam-diam dalam hati Sasuke turut menyutujui ucapan Naruto. Baguslah jika si pirang berisik ini cari pacar, dengan demikian mungkin frekuensi mengerecoki Sasukenya bisa berkurang. "Sasuke, _hey, did you hear me_?"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Pintu kelasnya sudah tepat satu meter di depan mata. Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto. Menjawabnya dengan―

"Hn."

―dan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

" _Stop that your stupid 'Hn' when you talking to me,_ Sasuke!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyoto, Maret 1998**

NARUTO

Naruto membanting raganya sendiri ke atas ranjang yang empuknya tidak seberapa. Membiarkan suara bedebum keras juga rintihan reot ranjang itu menggema kosong di kamar asramanya. Naruto menghela napas panjang, penuh dengan rasa lelah.

Layar ponselnya masih menyala. Dan jika menggenggamnya, maka benda itu pun masih terasa hangat di telapak tangan, karena Naruto baru saja selesai menggunakan alat ajaib hasil teknologi itu. Bahkan jika Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, dia masih bisa mendengar ulang percakapan via telponnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ponselnya bergetar, berbunyi nyaring mengalunkan musik tanpa suara vokal. Naruto memposisikan ponselnya tepat sepuluh sentimeter di depan manik safirnya. Alunan musik nyaring memekakan telinga, sebuah kode nyata yang meminta Naruto menekan tombol bersimbol telepon berwarna hijau. Naruto menatap satu nama yang tertera di layar yang menyala berkedip genit padanya.

 _Karin_.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Menghitung sampai tiga, dan membuang napas jengah. Ibu jarinya bergerak kasar menekan tombol bersimbol telepon, bukan yang berwarna hijau melainkan merah. Penolakan jelas atas panggilan di sebrang sana. Menekannya lama sekali, bahkan sampai gigi deret atas dan deret bawah Naruto pun ikut saling menekan keras-keras. Perpaduan antara gemas, juga sebal―yang kemudian mungkin bisa lebih disederhanakan dengan kata―jengah. Ujung jarinya memutih, dan ponsel otomatis mati daya. Naruto mendengus. Melempar benda bertombol banyak itu secara asal di atas ranjangnya.

Ini hari yang seribu kali lebih melelahkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Naruto. Jadwal kuliahnya nyaris padat dari pagi hingga sore, tugas menumpuk, perutnya menjerit minta asupan makanan, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, seluruh sendinya terasa kaku, dan gadis Amerika berambut merah bernama Karin itu terus mengganggunya seharian.

 _Karin_.

Naruto mengucap ulang nama itu dalam hatinya, dan tersenyum masam. Masih terekam jelas dan segar dalam ingatannya―meski Naruto sendiri tak ingin mengingat―kejadian di hari itu. Di hari ketika dengan kedua matanya sendiri Naruto menemukan Karin―yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya―tertidur pulas tanpa busana di ranjang sahabat Naruto sendiri, Karel.

 _Sialan_.

Bisa-bisanya gadis jalang itu menusuknya dari belakang. Padahal Karin jelas-jelas tahu dengan pasti sudah seberapa berat kehidupan seorang Namikaze Naruto selama ini. Korban bullying, hanya kerena namanya sangat Jepang semnatara perawakannya Amerika. Hidup di bawah asuhan orang-orang yang bahkan tak menganggapnya ada. Bekerja keras demi membiayai sekolahnya sendiri. dan masih sempat-sempatnya gadis bukan perawan itu mengkhianatinya. Oh, betapa iblis pandai sekali menyamar.

Naruto tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wujud asli kedua orang tuanya. Dia diadopsi dari sebuah panti asuhan di Amerika sejak bayi oleh keluarga Namikaze―keluarga keturunan Jepang yang menetap di Amerika―dari merekalah dia belajar bahasa Jepang, dan 'Naruto' adalah nama yang diberikan oleh suami-istri Namikaze. Naruto hanya bisa ingat bahwa sepertinya dulu keluarga itu sangat hangat dan baik padanya. Namun sayangnya, keharmonisan itu tidak bertahan lama. Nyonya Namikaze meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat usia Naruto baru menginjak lima tahunan, dan sejak saat itu perlakauan tuan Namikaze tak pernah lagi sama padanya. Kasar, hobi pukul, pemabuk, tukang teriak, dan banyak lagi sikap negatif lainnya yang tak mau lagi Naruto ingat-ingat. Pada akhirnya, tuan Namikaze meningggal akibat over dosis saat Naruto baru masuk kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Meninggalkan Naruto bersama sejuta masalah, dan tumpukan hutang. Dan mulai hari itu, Naruto dengan lantang mengucapkan 'selamat datang Neraka Naruto'.

Naruto beremu dengan Karin saat masuk sekolah menengah atas. Gadis cantik berambut merah menyala itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani membela Naruto di depan anak-anak lain. Karin selalu ada di sana, mendukungnya, menghiburnya, menamaninya belajar, membelikannya makan siang, dan menjadi teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan. Naruto mempercayakan semua cerita kehidupannya yang tidak seberapa manis kepada gadis itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mulai menjalin ikatan resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Naruto selalu menghargai Karin. Bahkan sama sekali tak berniat melakukan gaya pacaran ala anak Amerika lainnya dengan Karin. Bagi Naruto, pacar adalah seseorang yang harus kau jaga, dan bukannya kau nodai. Sepanjang berpacaran dengan gadis berambut merah itu, hal paling mentok yang pernah dilakuan Naruto hanyalah mencium bibirya dengan durasi yang tak lebih dari lima detik. Yah, silahkan saja anggap Naruto itu payah. Toh, rupanya itu pula yang membuat Karin sampai harus mencari _kehangatan_ dari pemuda lain.

Naruto memang sengaja mendaftar ujian masuk Univesitas di Kyoto. Tujuannya untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Memulai segala hal dari awal. Di tanah yang baru. Benua yang berlainan dengan yang selama ini ditempatinya. Juga, Naruto punya satu kenalan di Tokyo bernama Kakashi, itulah mengapa Naruto memilih untuk membeli tiket penerbangan Los Angeles – Tokyo, agar ia bisa sedikit berbasa-basi dengan laki-laki bersurai perak tersebut. Menginap selama dua malam di sana, dan barulah memilih perjalanan dengan kereta untuk mencapai Kyoto. Dan alasan lebih spesifik lainnya adalah karena biaya hidup Kyoto sepertinya akan jauh lebih murah.

Dan sekarang, ketika Naruto mulai menikmati kehidupan barunya di Kyoto. Karin mulai menerrornya dengan panggilan-panggilan tidak penting. Padahal, Naruto sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya. Entah bagaimana caranya sampai gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan nomor Naruto yang baru.

Naruto menghela napas berat. Sepertinya dia harus ganti nomor lagi.

Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk rileks. Berharap mimpi indah menjemputnya, dan membawa pergi semua hal tak nyaman yang ada dalam tubuh dan pikirannya. Hingga saat terbangun nanti, Naruto bisa merasa kembali segar dan bebas. Ringan, tanpa beban. Lepas dari masalah pelik. Dan kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya sebagai mahasiswa tampan dan populer di kampusnya. Naruto mengatur napasnya agar menjadi panjang dan lembut, memejamkan mata, dan merasakan jarak antara kedua alisnya, mencoba merasakan jarak itu makin melebar dan melebar, hingga ia bisa jatuh nyaman dalam pangkuan mimpi―

 _Tok tok tok_

―tapi suara ketukan itu tidak mengizinkan.

Naruto membuang napas berat. Membuka kedua matanya, dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Sepasang manik safirnya menatap lurus ke arah pintu kamar asramanya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan itu mulai terdengar agak memaksa.

"Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar." Gumam Naruto. Padahal dia tahu betul seseorang di luar sana tidak mungkin bisa mendengar gumamannya.

Naruto menghela napas lagi, dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan dengan langkah agak gontai―karena mendadak pandangannya dipenuhi kemerlip kecil kuang-kunang―ke arah pintu.

 _Tok tok tok_

Sekarang suara ketukan itu terdengar mulai tidak sabaran.

" _God's sake_! Sabar sedikit!"

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, dan sengaja membuka pintu dengan cara yang kasar.

"Ugh!" Hanya untuk mendapati cahaya menyilaukan dari matahari di luar sana yang menusuk matanya hingga membuatnya refleks menyipitkan mata.

Juga, satu sosok yang berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah datar sempurna di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil namanya tidak memberikan respon yang cukup berarti. Sepasang iris _onyx_ itu hanya balik menatap Naruto dengan satu-satunya tatapan yang berhasil dia miliki; datar. Naruto ganti menatap Sasuke secara keseluruhan, mulai dari ujung kaki, hingga ujung rambutnya. Sasuke masih berpakaian rapih ala anak kuliah, bahkan ransel hitam masih tersampir di bahunya, kelihatan sekali pemuda itu juga baru pulang kuliah. Naruto kembali lagi ke wajah pucat Sasuke.

" _What are you doing_?"

Ah, omong-omong soal pemuda miskin ekspresi yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya ini, Naruto pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di stasiun. Tanpa sengaja kopor mereka tersangkut, berlanjut ke perkenalan singkat, lalu menjadi teman perjalanan bersama sampai kampus. Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah memposiskan Sasuke―secara sepihak―sebagai salah satu temannya, teman dekat, atau sahabat mungkin? Tapi yah, itu sepihak. Karena nyatanya, Sasuke tak terlalu antusias dengan Naruto.

Sasuke tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Hanya menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah disatukan oleh satu benda mungil bernama penjepit kertas tepat diujungnya di depan dada Naruto. Kode nyata agar Naruto menerimanya, mengambil alihnya dari tangan Sasuke.

Dan Naruto peka.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengernyit. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah kertas-kertas yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"Dari Iruka."

Jawaban yang keluar itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan 'apa ini?' yang diajukan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kembali mentap pemuda Jepang dihadapannya.

"Begini, Sasuke, aku bertanya 'apa ini?' bukan 'dari siapa ini?'."

Dan Naruto sengaja memasang senyum kecil yang mengejek tepat dilontarkan khusus untuk Sasuke. Berharap tindakan agak kurang ajarnya itu mampu sedikit menggundang sisi emosional dari Sasuke. Jujur saja, Naruto hampir mati kebosanan harus melihat tampang dan tatapan monoton itu terus menerus di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Apa mau dikata, harapan tinggal harapan. Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto mendengus kecil. "Bahkan kau tidak menggunakan kata ' _Pak_ , atau ' _Mister'_ , atau ' _Sensei'_ untuk dosen." Naruto juga tahu, bahwa sindirian semacam itu pasti tak akan mampu menembus pertahanan Sasuke.

"..."

Nah lihat, terbukti kan? Sasuke sudah melangkah pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto. Berjalan ke arah kamar asramanya yang berada di samping kamar Naruto.

"Eh, Sasuke," Naruto spontan memanggil pemuda itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, satu tangannya sudah bersiap memutar kunci di lubang pintu. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan.

Naruto tersenyum ramah, mengangkat kertas yang semula diberikan Sasuke. " _Thanks_ , _by the way_."

Tiga detik jeda.

"Hn."

―Keluar sebagai jawaban.

Naruto mendengus di tempatnya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak kreatif dalam urusan ekspresi, tatapan, dan jawaban.

Naruto melirik kembali ke arah pintu kamar asrama Sasuke. Dan sekarang pintu itu sudah tertutup rapat. Tak ada siapa pun di sepanjang lorong kamar asrama, hanya ada kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Keadaan yang sunyi dan mencekam, lengkap dengan gradiasi oranye senja dari luar sana. Naruto bergidik kecil, dan memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu. Melanjutkan kembali acaranya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyoto, Maret 1998**

SASUKE

' _Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan membawamu pulang.'_

Sasuke mendengus gusar menatap kata-kata itu berbaris di layar ponselnya. _Naif_ , batin Sasuke. Dilemparkannya ponsel mungil itu ke ranjang, lalu melepas tas hitammnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas meja. Setelahnya Sasuke membanting raganya sendiri di atas ranjangnya yang menyisakan bunyi derit reyot ketika bobot tubuhnya barbaring di sana.

Sasuke membuang napas berat. Ia harus segera mengganti nomor ponselnya. Jika tidak, ia bisa gila karena terus-menerus dapat pesan-pesan tak penting keras kepala dari Itachi.

Membawanya pulang? Che, omong kosong. Sejak kapan Sasuke punya tempat untuk pulang? Sangkar tak pantas kau sebut sebagai rumah untuk berpulang. Pulang seharusnya adalah sebuah tempat di mana kau bisa merasa bebas menjadi dirimu, merasa disayangi, dicintai dan dihargai. Bukannya terpenjara, tertekan, dan berlagak sempurna setiap saat.

Sasuke tetawa hambar. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa ia tak pernah punya tempat pulang.

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

A/N: Duh, kebablasan bikin NaruSasu di chapter ini :3 Maaf yaa *deep bow* Lagi, Aiko tidak bosan mengingatkan, perhatikan keterangan waktu terutama tahunnya yaa. Takut bingung, soalnya Aiko aja yang bikin bingung :3

Makasih sepanjang Tol Cipali buat yang udah membaca chapter sebelumnya :))) Juga untuk _favs_ , _follow_ dan _review_ nya. Maaf belum sempet bales _review_ :"

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :D

 _Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokyo, Mei 2002**

SAKURA

Sakura kecil tertawa lepas sambil berayun. Angin menerpa wajah, juga helaian rambutnya. Membuat surai merah muda itu berkibar membelah udara.

"Lebih kencang lagi, ayah!" Sakura berseru, permohonan egois dan memaksa yang dilontarkan kepada pria tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk mendorong ayunan.

Pria itu tertawa keras. Tampak menikmati perannya, dan menuruti kemauan Sakura. Hingga dua tawa lepas terlontar memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka. Gadis kecil yang hanya ingin berayun lebih cepat, lebih tinggi, menembus udara, melintasi batas gravitasi, juga pria yang ingin menuruti apapun yang diinginkan malaikat kecilnya.

"Hentikan, Dobe, kau bisa membuat Sakura jatuh."

Sakura dapat mendengar suara bass itu di kedua telinganya. Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke, mendapati sang ayah sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. Sakura tersenyum lebar, tubuhnya berayun cepat, cepat, dan semakin cepat.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, Ayah. Lagi pula aku suka ini!"

Dua ayah dan anak itu kembali tertawa lepas, memgabaikan protes Sasuke.

"Kau dengar itu, Teme? Sakura tidak akan jatuh, kau tenang saja, Ayah Teme!"

"Kau bodoh, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa lepas. "Ya, ya, dan aku juga mencintaimu, Teme!"

* * *

 **~oo0oo~**

 **.**

" **Home"**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **Kyoto, Juli 1998**

SASUKE

23 Juli 1998.

Sasuke bisa saja menganggap ini adalah hari ulang tahun tebaikanya sepanjang sembilan belas tahun terakhir seandainya saja dia tidak mendapat gangguan tak diundang dari Naruto.

Semester satu sudah berakhir. Jadwal kuliahnya tidak padat, hanya dua jam, dan itupun sudah berakhir sejak pukul sepuluh pagi tadi. Mejanya tidak dipenuhi dengan tumpukan tugas, karena memang Sasuke telah membabat habis semua tugas yang diberikan dosen. Tak ada sesuatu hal pun yang memaksanya harus ke luar dari dalam kamar asrama siang ini. Dan Sasuke dengan senang hati bisa fokus untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Berbaring nyaman di atas ranjangnya, dengan kedua telinga disumpali _earphone_ , mendegarkan lantunan musik yang mendayu-dayu, mengodanya untuk jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Memejamkan matanya tenang, dan bergumam―

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

―pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini memang hari ulang tahun terbaiknya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Sekali lagi, jika bukan karena adanya gangguan.

 _Tok tok tok_

Yang terus datang dari balik pintu.

 _Tok tok tok_

Semakin memaksa.

 _Tok tok tok_

Terdengar lebih keras dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

 _Tok tok tok tok tok_

Cukup sudah. _Goodbye Sasuke's precious birthday._

 _Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok_

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Melepas _earphonenya_ dengan kesal, dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu. _Kami-sama, tidak bisakah Kau sisakan secuil saja ketenangan dalam hidupku?_ Batin Sasuke mendrama.

 _Tok tok tok tok tok_

Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depan pintu. Sebelah tangannya meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya dengan gerakkan kesal, dan sengaja membuka pintu dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Hai!"

Langsung disambut dengan silaunya cahaya matahari yang memantul di helaian rambut pirang itu, sepasang mata biru terang yang berbinar, deteran gigi putih yang melebar ala iklan pasta gigi, kulit tan sempurna, dan nyaringnya sapaan ceria itu. Sungguh kombinasi yang menbuat Sasuke seketika terserang vertigo.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak berniat beramah-tamah dengan teman kamar sebelahnya itu. Dan seharusnya, jika Naruto cukup pintar dia pasti langsung dapat memahami bahwa Sasuke sudah mengusirnya pergi secara tidak langsung.

"Hehehe.."

Tapi sialnya Naruto tidak cukup pintar. Pemuda pirang itu malah tertawa bodoh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang Sasuke sendiri ragu apa di sana benar-benar sedang terasa gatal. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Tanggannya sudah mengepal kuat sekali dan terasa gatal ingin meninju lubang hidung si pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Ulang Sasuke, _mencoba_ untuk sabar.

Naruto diam selama beberapa detik, hanya menatap lurus ke sepasang mata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Membuat Sasuke merasa bodoh. Selanjutnya, pemuda pirang itu berdeham kecil, menarik napas panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut. Mengangguk satu kali, dan kembali menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Boleh minta bantuan?"

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Komputer di kamarku rusak, dan aku punya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Aku sudah menghubungi bagian logistik, dan katanya perbaikan paling cepat bakalan memakan waktu tiga hari. Semantara kau tahu sendiri, _Mr_. Orochimaru itu paling tidak menerima tugas yang terlambat dikumpulkan. Aku sudah coba meminta bantuan teman dari lima kamar yang lain, tapi mereka juga sedang memakai komputernya. Jadi, jika komputermu sedang tidak dipakai, boleh aku numpang sebentar?" Naruto menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Pemuda pirang itu selanjutnya menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela napas, ganti menatap Naruto tepat di sepadang manik safirnya lurus-lurus. "Tidak."

Dan Naruto sukses melongo. "Tapi—"

"Jika kau tidak punya keperluan lagi, silahkan pergi. Aku mau istirahat." Dan dengan itu Sasuke kembali bergerak menutup pintunya. Namun tepat sesaat sebelum pintu benar-benar kembali tertutup, tangan Naruto bergerak cepat menahannya.

" _Please_ , Sasuke.."

* * *

NARUTO

Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa meminta belas kasih dari Sasuke akan memakan waktu hampir satu jam. Itu pun dirinya harus terus-menerus menahan pintu agar tidak menutup, dan membuang segala egonya, memohon berkali-kali di hadapan wajah _stoic_ Sasuke. Membujuk dengan segala kata rayu yang sebenarnya akan membuat Naruto mual-mual jika kembali mengingatnya.

Untunglah, semua kerja kerasnya itu membuahkan hasil. Sasuke pada akhirnya terpaksa menyerah, dan mempersilahkan Naruto menumpang mengerjakan tugas di komputernya. Naruto akan mencatat kebaikan Sasuke yang satu ini. Berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti, dirinya akan membalas kebaikan Sasuke.

Naruto mulai asyik menatap layar komputer. Jemarinya menari bebas di atas tombol-tombol _keyboard_. Berbagai buku terbuka dengan halaman tertentu memenuhi meja, sesekali Naruto akan mengambil salah satu buku, membolak-balik halamannya, membaca dengan seksama, berpikir sejenak, dan kembali mengetik. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya terus melakukan hal itu. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto berada di dalam kamar asrama Sasuke, dan meminjam komputernya. Dan entah sudah berepa lama pula sepsang iris _onyx_ itu melontarkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

Untuk yang terakhir itu, Naruto sendiri pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Tiap kali Naruto menggerling ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menyilang tangannya di depan dada, Naruto selalu merinding. Tatapan mata Sasuke seolah mengisyaratkan seribu cara untuk membunuh Namikaze Naruto. Itulah sebabnya Naruto mengambil keputusan bijak untuk pura-pura tidak sadar. Bersikap acuh seolah Sasuke di ujung sana sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

Naruto kembali mencoba untuk fokus dengan tugasnya. Mengaibakan Sasuke dan tatapan membunuhnya di ujung sana.

 _Krrrrz_

Namun sayang, Naruto tak dapat mengabaikan rasa laparnya.

"Suara apa itu?"

Naruto menghela napas. Menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku lapar, hehe."

Sasuke hanya bereaksi sebatas menatapnya dalam diam, beberapa detik kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan ke sudut lain di kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto dengan dua cup mie di tanggannya. Meletakkan salah satunya di meja dekat buku-buku Naruto, sementara satu lainnya tetap berada di tangan Sasuke sendiri.

"Aku hanya punya ini."

Naruto mengerjap, antara kaget, dan kaget, dan kaget. "Eh?" Menatap cup di atas meja, menatap Sasuke, kembali menatap cup d atas meja, menatap Sasuke, dan begitu terus seperti orang bodoh, sampai-sampai lehernya terasa sakit. "Ini untukku?"

"Hn,"

Mata Naruto serta merta berbinar-binar. Koreksi penilaannya terhadap Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke itu baik.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke." Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan tulus, dia memang lapar berat. Dan meski tidak begitu paham apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, Naruto tetap memandangi cup berisi makanan mirip mie itu dengan rasa syukur.

Naruto mengambil posisi nyaman. Mulai mencicipi apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Dan hanya butuh hitungan detik sampai rasa makanan itu meledak pecah di mulutnya. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan membelalak lebar menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Seingatnya dia tidak—meskipun sangat ingin—menambahkan racun dalam ramen itu. Kenapa Naruto heboh sekali?

"Itu cuma remen."

Naruto melotot lebar, samapai-sampai bola matanya nyaris loncat ke luar. Diangkatnya cup remen itu hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Ramen?"

"Hn,"

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita ada makanan seenak ini padaku, sih? Dalam delapan belas tahun masa hidupku, betapa menyedihkannya aku baru menemukan ramen sekarang. Teganya kau Sasuke tidak memberi tahuku selama ini. Bahkan orangtuaku pun tidak pernah memeberi tahuku soal ramen. Astaga! Ini sungguh gila!"

Sasuke menyipit tajam. Satu pelajaran untuknya, jangan pernah lagi memberi si pirang ini ramen. Sasuke menyesal, sungguh.

Naruto masih sibuk memuji-muji kelezatan ramen. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya tak suka. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu. Pemuda pirang memandang ke arah Sasuke, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan setidaknya satu hal untuk rasa terima kasihnya kepada Sasuke hari ini.

"Hei, Sasuke," Panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh. Diam, sebagai isyarat dia menunggu. Naruto tersenyum. Tidak terlalu lebar, namun juga tidak tipis. Terlihat natural dan tulus adanya.

"Terima kasih, ternyata kau orang yang baik."

Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto tertawa geli. Mulai hapal tabiat Sasuke yang tidak suka segala sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Dan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa lagi—"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyoto, 29 September 1998**

NARUTO

 _6.49 p.m._ Naruto membuang napas pendek, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Selanjutnya ia memutar sejenak pergelakan lehernya, berharap bisa sedikit merilekskan otot-otot yang sudah terasa sekaku kawat.

"Permisi,"

Satu suara di belakangnya, Naruto membalik tubuhnya cepat. Tersenyum spontan begitu mendapati satu wajah pria muda tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto pendek. Isyarat bahwa ia mendengar dan menaruh perhatian kepada sang pria muda.

" _Ah, excuse me, please. Can you speak Japanese_?"

Naruto tertawa ringan, lalu mengagguk. "Tentu."

Si pria muda menangguk samar, lalu matanya menatap lurus ke mata biru Naruto. Anehnya, ada sesuatu dari mata obsidian itu yang membuat Naruto merasa familiar. "Kau mahasiswa sini?"

Naruto mengagguk lagi. "Kebetulan aku baru semester satu."

Mata sang pria berbinar sekilas. "Kebetulan sekali." Namun ia tetap bisa menjaga sikapnya. Tetap tampil dewasa dan elegan. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan."

"Ah, panggil saja aku Itachi." Senyum di ujung kalimatnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening sebenatar, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, Itachi-san. Aku Naruto." Mata Naruto tak lepas dari sosok itu, mengamati postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus terikat rapi ke belakang. "Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Itachi kelihatan dari golongan kolongmerat. Aura bangsawan terpancar nyata dari sosoknya, meski pria muda itu hanya mengenakan setelan kemeja dan celana hitam.

"Begini, Naruto, aku sedang mencari seseorang. Apa kau mengenal seseorang benama Uchiha?"

"Uchiha?" Naruto mengulang. Sementara kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Oataknya mencoba menggali dan membongkar tiap berkas memori yang ada. Mencari label Uchiha dalam ingatannya.

Itachi menghela napas berat, lalu mengangguk. "Benar. Seorang Uchiha."

 _Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha_. Naruto megulang nama itu bekali-kali dalam benaknya. Berharap ada sebongkah informasi menyembul tiba-tiba. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sama sekali tak ada Uchiha dalam kepalanya. Naruto menggelanggkan kepalanya cepat. "Anda yakin dia semester pertama?" Tanya Naruto, mencoba memastikan.

Itachi mengagguk yakin. "Aku yakin. Dia baru masuk tahun ajaran ini."

Naruto mencoba mengingat lagi, jauh lebih keras. Naruto lumayan supel di kampus, hampir semua mahasiswa angkatan pertama dikenalnya. Namun, tak ada satu pun yang bernama Uchiha. Naruto berailh lagi menatap Itachi, pria muda itu kini sedang memandanginya penuh harap. Naruto bisa paham bahwa Itachi mengharapkan Naruto mengenal si Uchiha itu. Nampaknya orang itu begitu penting bagi Itachi. Mendapati dirinya tak banyak berguna bagi Itachi, entah mengapa membuat Naruto merasa kecewa.

Naruto mendesah berat. "Maaf, Itachi-san, tapi aku tak menganal seorang pun bernama Uchiha di kampus ini."

Itachi membuang napas pendek. Senyum simpul menekuk di bibir tipisnya, namun sepasang manik mata obsidian yang memancarkan kekecewaan itu tak luput dari mata Naruto. "Tidak apa. Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum canggung lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, Itachi-san. Aku bahkan tidak banyak membantu."

Itachi tertawa ringan. "Kau terlalu merendah, Naruto." Ujar Itachi. "Terkadang, kau perlu memandang tinggi dirimu sendiri, bersikap sedikit sombong, dan angkuh, itu penting agar orang-orang segan terhadapmu."

Naruto mengerjap. "Eh?"

Itachi tertawa lagi. "Kau sungguh polos, berbeda sekali dengan adikku."

Satu alis Naruto terngkat sedikit. Koreksi bagaimna cara Itachi mengucapkan kata _adikku_ itu terasa sarat akan letupan emosi di telinga Naruto. sepasang matanya ikut menerawang merobek cakrawala, mengoyak kenangan.

Naruto berdeham singkat. "Jadi, Uchiha yang Anda maksud itu adik Itachi-san?"

Itachi tersadar, lalu tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk. Tapi sejurus kemudian, pria itu tersentak tiba-tiba seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia buru-buru menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Begini, Naruto. Jika kau tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Uchiha, apa kau menganal seseorang bernama—"

"Itachi!"

Suara lain sudah lebih dahulu memotong kalimat Itachi. Baik Naruto dan Itachi serentak menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto mengerutkan alis begitu mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah lebar dan buru-buru. Tatapan matanya menjadi sejuta kali lebih tajam dan lebih membunuh ketimbang biasanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sembur Sasuke tajam. Naruto mengernyit, kalimat itu tidak ditujukan untuknya, melainkan untuk Itachi yang saat ini tampak seperti orang yang sedang _resign._

"Sasuke.." Itachi mengucapkannya nyaris tanpa suara. Matanya menatap Sasuke tak berkedip seolah takut Sasuke akan megabur menjadi asap jika ia mengalihkan pandangan barang hanya sedetik saja.

"Aku tanya sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke membentak, Naruto membeku di tempatnya. Sasuke yang dikenalnya tak pernah menaikkan suaranya setinggi itu.

Itachi terkesiap cepat, lalu segera meraih kedua bahu Sasuke dan mencengramnya erat. "Sasuke, pulanglah."

Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu menepis tangan Itachi dengan kasar. "Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk itu?"

Naruto mengamati dua orang itu secara bergantian. Otaknya bekerja giat menyusun beragam kejadian dan menyimpulkannya dalam satu garis penghubung antara Sasuke dan Itachi. Sampai Naruto tiba di suatu titik yang membuatnya berani menyimpulkan bahwa Itachi adalah kakak dari Sasuke.

"Aku kemari sebagai kakakmu, Sasuke. Aku datang untuk membawamu kembali." Itachi berkeras.

Sasuke mendengus angkuh. "Kembali?" Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Kembali ke sangkar Fugaku si aristorat itu maksudmu?"

Mata Itachi menyipit defensif. "Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia ayahmu."

Tatapan Sasuke kini menjadi lebih keras, aura di sekitarnya menggelap dan berubah dingin menusuk. Naruto harus menahan kakinya agar tetap berada di tempat dan tidak megambil langkah kabur.

"Aku bukan lagi Uchiha." Desis Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

Itachi kembali membuka mulutnya, namun Sasuke buru-buru menambahkan. Memotong sebelum Itachi menyuarakan pemikirannya. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana."

Itachi menggerang frustasi. "Lalu kau mau ke mana jika bukan pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Pulang? Kau sebut sangkar Fugaku sebagai tempat untuk pulang? Naif benar kau, Itachi."

"Sasuke,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Ku rasa tempat itu memang cocok untuk tempatmu berpulang, tapi tidak untukku. Aku tidak pernah punya tempat untuk pulang, Itachi. Aku tak punya rumah, hanya sangkar."

Naruto berdiri canggung di tempatnya. Tidak mengeluarkan suara selain suara napas. Naruto tahu dia sudah salah tempat, seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini. Seharusnya dia memberikan Sasuke dan Itachi privasi untuk menyelesaikan masalah keluarga mereka sendiri. Tapi sekarang sudah kepalang tanggung untuk mengambil langkah mundur, Naruto sudah terlalu banyak mendengar. Namun sesuatu dalam hati kecil Naruto _parahnya_ justru menginginkan lebih.

"Berhentilanh bersikap kekanankan, Sasuke. Kabur dari rumah sama sekali tidak dewasa."

"Fugaku sudah mengusirku." Sasuke mengoreksi.

Hening. Naruto menahan napas tanpa sadar. _Sasuke diusir ayahnya sendiri?_ Selama ini Naruto mengira Sasuke adalah tipikal pangeran yang hidup bergelimang harta, dipkasa bersekolah jauh untuk melatih ketahanan diri. Jika Sasuke benar diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri, Naruto jelas harus mengubah presepsinya terhadap Sasuke.

"Ayah tidak akan mengusirmu jika kau tidak membuat drama murahan seperti itu." Tutur Itachi akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang ada.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mendeklarasikan bahwa kau seorang gay." Ucap Itachi lugas.

' _GAY_?' Kali ini Naruto memekik dalam hati. Rasanya ia menyangsikan telinganya sendiri, Naruto membelalak lebar, menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke. Rasanya _gay_ dan _Sasuke_ adalah dua hal yang begitu tahu untuk disatukan dalam sebuah fakta. Naruto mengira Sasuke akan mengeluarkan rentetan kata maki, atau bahkan meninju kakanya sendiri karena berani mengucapkan hal senista itu. Namun yang terjadi Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi keras, rahangnya terkatup begitu rapat. Dan wajanya menjadi sepias batuan salju.

"Kau pikir itu kebohongan?"

Itachi mengangguk satu kali. "Aku yakin itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja karena kalap dimakan emosi, Sasuke. Kita bisa perbaiki ini, pulanglah bersamaku." Itachi hampir terdengar seperti memohon, Naruto bahkan merinding dibuatnya.

Tapi Sasuke justru tertawa. "Ah, Itachi.."

"Berhenti main-manin, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak main-main!" Sasuke membentak tak mau kalah. Naruto berususah payah menelan ludahnya, kini ia sadar sudah mendengar terlalu jauh. Sementara itu Itachi membeku di tempatnya bediri. "Kau," Sasuke menuntuk jarak antar kedua alis Itachi. "itu hak mu untuk percaya atau tidak terhadap orientasiku. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan kebali ke tempat Fugaku. Aku bukan lagi Uchiha, dan kau tak punya hak untuk memaksa seseorang yang bukan Uchiha untuk masuk ke tempatnya Fugaku."

"Sasuke—"

"Mulai sekarang," Kata Sasuke tajam. "Berhenti mencampuri hidupku. Kita tak punya hubungan apa pun. Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi." Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu beralih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dipastikan maknanya—campuran berharap, tertekan, ragu, dan jijik— Naruto balas mengerutkan alis. Namun sebelum Naruto sempat menyuarakan _Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?_ Sasuke sudah lebih dulu meraih satu tangan Naruto dan menariknya hingga Naruto terbawa merapat ke tubuh Sasuke.

" _Whoaa! Sasuke, what are ya doin'?_ "

Sasuke mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan Naruto, lalu menatap Itachi tajam. "Aku bersama Naruto sekarang." Ujarnya lugas. "Selamat tinggal, Itachi." Sasuke brucap dingin. Lalu bergegas pergi sambil menyeret Naruto.

* * *

SASUKE

" _Sasuke! Asih, it's hurt, Sasuke!_ "

 _Cerewet_!

" _God's sake, Sasuke!_ "

 _Berisik_!

" _Dammit, Sasuke! Stop!_ "

Sasuke habis kesaaran. Ia berhenti tiba-tiba hingga Naruto sukses menghantam punggunnya.

"Ugh!" Naruto menrintih tertahan. "Kanapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Semprot Naruto emosi.

"Tadi kau yang menyuruhku berhenti, Dobe!" Emosi Sasuke naik sepuluh persen. Si pirang ini sulit sekali diajak damai. Rambutnya yang mencolok entah mengapa malah mendatangkan sensasi vertigo tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Dobe? Apa itu?"

Sasuke berdecak sebal, lalu menyadari bahwa ia masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sasuke tersadar buru-buru dan segera melepaskan pegangannya dengan kasar. _Sial_ , setelah ini dia mesti keluar biaya untuk beli antisepsik. Sasuke tidak ingin tertular virus kelebihan semangat dan hiperaktivitas yang diidap Naruto karena telah bersentuhan dengannya.

Naruto mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah sambil memandangi Sasuke dengan alis terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa kau kelihatan jijik, padahal kau yang lebih dulu menarik tanganku?"

Sasuke melontarkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Naruto, namun tampaknya itu tidak cukup mujarab. Terbukti, Naruto justru memasang senyum bodoh di wajahnya. "Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu. Tidak mempan." Naruto meremehkan.

"Dobe." Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Tanggannya sudah kepalang gatal ingin meninju hidung Naruto sekuat tenaga.

Naruto mengeryit lagi. "Dobe itu apa, sih? Panggilan kesayangan baru untukku?"

Sasuke mendengus angkuh. "Che, jangan besar kepala. Kau bukan tipeku."

Mata Naruto melotot lebar. "Jadi kau benar gay?"

Sasuke menatap galak.

Naruto mengerjap cepat. "Dan, tunggu.. Kenapa kau merasa baru saja kau tolak? Jelas-jelas kau yang lebih dahulu menyentuhku."

Sasuke merapatkan rahangnya hingga gigi deret atas dan bawahnya saling menekan kuat dan bergemelatuk. "Apa aku gay? Benar, aku memang seorang gay. Apa Itachi itu kakakku? Benar, dia _dulunya_ kakakku. Apa aku diusir dari rumah oleh ayahku? Ya, aku memang diusir oleh Uchiha Fugaku. Apa aku serius soal mengatakan bahwa aku sekarang bersamamu di hadapan Itachi tadi? Tidak. Itu hanya anomali. Benar, aku memanfaatkanmu." Sasuke membuang napas. "Apa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang hendak kau ajukan?"

Mulut Naruto terbuka selebar tiga jari.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tampang idiot Naruto. "Sekarang kau jijik padaku? Ingin menjauh? Silahkan." Ujar Sasuke ringan. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau memandangku."

Naruto terlihat baru kembali _sign_ , si pirang menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Lalu mentap Sasuke lurus ke sapasang mata. "Sejak kapan kau sadar kalau kau itu gay?"

Sasuke mengeryit. Naruto tidak terlihat jijik atau bagaimana, ia terlihat penasaran seolah Sasuke adalah spesies langka. "Enam belas tahun." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto mangut-mangut. Mata birunya kemudian bergulir menadang Sasuke dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut lalu kembali kagi ke mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Satu alis Naruto terangkat, "Kau pernah pacaran?" tanyanya, lalu buru-buru menggeleng. "Maksudku, _pathner_?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sasuke memandangi si pirang sambil menyipit tajam. Heran mengapa Naruto tidak bergidik sama sekali begitu mengetahui orientasi Sasuke. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Sasuke memberikan gelengan sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto membelalak. "Tidak pernah? Lalu mengapa kau bisa yakin kalau kau itu gay?"

 _Nagato,_ batin Sasuke. Tapi ia dengan bijak memilih mengatakan, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Jarak antara kedua alis Naruto membentuk kerut-kerut gelombang. "Kau tipe gay yang cukup langka." Naruto memutuskan.

Urat pelipis Sasuke berkerut negatif mendengar kalimat itu. Naruto mengatakannya seolah Sasuke adalah seorang mutan. "Aku tidak peduli apa katamu." Ujar Sasuke tegas. "Jika kau tidak suka padaku, silahkan menjauh. Aku juga tidak pernah menanggapmu sebagai temanku."

Naruto mendengus. "Sombong sekali." Si pirang kemudian menyilang dua tanggan di depan dada. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau terlalu sentimen, Sasuke." Ia membuang napas pendek. "Aku berasal dari Amerika, kalau-kalau kau lupa, dan hal semacam gay tidak lagi aneh bagiku."

Sasuke makin menyipitkan mata.

Naruto menghela napas. " Kebanyakan gay yang ku tahu benar-benar lain dari kau. Itulah sebabnya aku bilang kau ini tipe gay yang langka."

"Huh?"

" _You don't look like a gay_." Naruto memperjelas.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Kekasalan dan emosinya entah bagaimna bisa berangsur surut. " _And how am I supposed to look a gay?_ "

"Eng..." Naruto berpikir dalam-dalam. " _I dunno.. perhaps, somethings like wear skiny jeans everywhere, hair falls by your forheard perfectly, and act like a girl_." Naruto angkat bahu ringan. " _Just somethings like that."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali, bahkan ia tak yakin Naruto mengkategorikan itu sebagai sebuah senyuman. "Haruskah aku seperti itu untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Alis Naruto berkerut dalam, Sasuke bisa menebak bahwa si pirang kini sedang membayangkan Sasuke memakai _skiny jeans_ setiap saat, super ketat. Rambut Sasuke terurai sempurna, jatuh menutupi keningnya, dan Sasuke yang bergaya seperti seorang gadis. Naruto bergidik sendiri, dan Sasuke berusaha setengah mati menahan tawa melihat ekspresi konyol Naruto.

" _No, no, no_. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. Jangan pernah lakukan itu." Naruto menggelengkan kepala darmatis seolah berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan menggelikan di dalam benaknya. " _You, act like a girl? For God's sake, don't ever do that_."

Sasuke membuang napas jengah. " _I will never act like a girl, no metter how gay I am_." Tegasnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan suara helaan napas lega. Lalu tersenyum miring menatap Sasuke. "Sudah gelap, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama jika tidak ingin kena pengurangan poin." Ia menyarankan, lalu membalikkan tubuh, dan bersiap pergi.

Sasuke sendiri mendapati dirinya kebingungan atas tingkah Naruto. _Serius nih? Dia tidak menjauh atau jijik padaku? Tau jangan-jangan dia juga gay?_ Sasuke harus memastikannya. Maka dengan sigap, ia kembali menahan satu tangan Naruto, dan memaksa si pirang kembali menghadapnya.

" _Oh, Shit_ —"

"Kau gay?"

"― _WHAT_?" Naruto memekik. Ia mendegus angkuh dan menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. "Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke. Aku lurus!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah setelah tau orientasiku?"

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Kau pernah dengar yang namanya _respect_ , Sasuke? Aku ini bukan orang yang akan repot-repot mengelompokkan orang berdasarkan ras, agama, suku, bahkan orientasi. Soal kau gay atau bukan, itu hak mu, tidak ada hubungannya dengaku. Toh, aku tidak mersa dirigukan atas disorientasimu."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. " _Well... I mean, didn't you think I am.._."

" _Freak_?" Tebak Naruto. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, tapi Naruto justru tertawa. "Tentu saja kau aneh." Naruto mengakui. "Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu pun, aku sudah tahu kau memang aneh." Naruto angkat bahu tak acuh. "Saat mendengar kau itu gay, aku memang cukup terkejut. Tapi yah... setelah aku ingat-ingat kembali tentang keperibadian anehmu, aku rasa masuk akal saja kalau kau itu gay."

" _Jerk_."

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh. "Setidaknya, aku punya bahan baru untuk mengusikmu." Naruto memasang senyum sarkastis.

"Sialan kau, Dobe."

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Dan aku harus cari tahu apa itu dobe."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Mei 2015**

SAKURA

Sakura berhenti pada kalimat terakhir bab sepuluh dari novel yang dibacanya. Menutup novel bersampul pemandangan panorama pantai saat senja dengan empat burung camar terbang saling bersisian itu, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Beberapa kalimat terakhir dari bab sepuluh dalam buku itu mengganggu pikiran Sakura.

Hanya kalimat-kalimat sederhana, sebenarnya. Menceritakan tentang anak perempuan yang selalu memasak bersama ibunya di dapur mereka sambil menunggu kepulangan sang ayah. Di mana dalam acara masak bersama itu, mereka selalu berbagi cerita ringan menganai apa saja. Pemuda tampan, aktor, bahkan sifat-sifat menyebalkan para lelaki. Percakapan ringan, hangat, sederhana, yang tak akan pernah Sakura miliki.

Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Dua ayah rupawan, satu anak gadis, dan tanpa ibu, itulah keluarganya.

Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali saat Sasuke menceritakan bahwa pasangan suami-suami Namikaze itu mengadopsinya dari sebuah panti asuhan saat Sakura berusia tiga tahun. Sasuke bilang, saat itu dirinya benar-benar tidak tahan melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang berbinar tiap kali melihat anak kecil. Binar mata yang menyihir Sasuke untuk menekan segala rasa egonya, dan memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak.

Kehadiran Sakura mengubah dunia Sasuke dan Naruto. _Menyebalkan, merepotkan, menyesal, awalnya,_ Sakura masih bisa ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke ketika bercerita padanya. Mendengus geli, dan tersenyum mengenang, kehangatan yang jarang sekali Sakura lihat pada sosok ayahnya yang satu itu. Sakura juga tidak akan lupa bagaiman saat pria _stoic_ itu menatapnya lembut, lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya sambil mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Sakura sepenuh hati, dan menutupnya dengan satu kecupan hangat tepat di kening Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan lalu menatap sekeliling. Perpustakaan tampak sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya hari ini. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, mengenang, dan mengigat kembali masa-masa indahnya bersama kedua ayahnya.

Baik Naruto, maupun Sasuke, selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, memanjakan Sakura layaknya tuan putri. Menjaganya, bahkan tak jarang sedikit menjeratnya dengan perhatian-perhatian posesif yang membuat Sakura geli. Dua ayah yang selalu dibanggakannya setiap saat. Tampan, mapan, baik hati. Dua pria sempurna yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya. Untuk gadis remaja yang kini mulai mencari, dan bertanya-tanya seputar kehidupannya.

Sakura merapatkan bibir dengan getir.

Ia tak dapat lagi menepis rasa iri yang belakangan ini menyerangnya gila-gilaan. Sakura menginginkan seorang ibu. Seorang wanita yang bisa diajaknya bicara sambil memasak bersama atupun mencuci piring. Bicara seputar pemuda, atupun aktor tampan, memilih baju, ke salon, dan hal-hal lainnya. Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya. Mengapa bukan pasangan normal saja yang mengadopsinya? Mengapa harus pasangan suami-suami Namikaze itu?

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengusir semua perasaan tak nyaman yang menyelubungi hatinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan yang tak dapat dimengerti, ataupun ditemukan jawabannya. Sakura berusaha menyangkal mentah-mentah saat kenyataan mulai berbisik; bahwa hati kecilnya mulai menolak ini semua.

Tak ada yang salah dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua bukan orang jahat. Bukan bajingan. Bukan penjahat kelamin. Bukan banci. Dan tak pernah bertindak kemayu layaknya seorang gadis. Mereka pria yang rupawan, tegas, dan berjalan lurus seperti kebanyakan pria lain. Mempesona, memukau, tampan bukan kepalang.

Mereka hanya sedikit berbeda dengan orang tua kebanyakan. Bukan ayah dan ibu, tapi memang apa salahnya punya dua ayah ruapawan?

 _Disorientasi seksual bukan pilihan. Homoseksulitas bukanlah suatu tindak kejahatan. Cinta tidak memihak, tidak tersurat, tak dapat dikendalikan. Irrasional. Bukan sesuatu yang dapat diluruskan._

Sakura bisa terima itu.

Sakura mencoba terima itu.

"Sakura?" Suara bass itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sepasang manik _emerlad_ itu menoeh cepat ke sumber suara. Menangkap sosok seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Sai-kun." Sakura menyapa ringan.

Sai menunjuk kursi kosong di depan Sakura, melayangkan isyarat permohonan izin untuk duduk di sana.

"Oh, tentu." Sakura mempersilahkan dengan ramah. Menatap Sai yang segera mengambil posisi duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya dengan pemisah berupa meja kayu yang memanjang.

Mata Sakura beralih mengamati dua buku nonfiksi, juga satu buku sketsa dan seperangkat pensil berbeda macam, karet penghapus, dan benda-benda lain yang berada dalam genggaman Sai.

"Kau ke perpustakaan untuk membaca atau menggambar, Sai-kun?" Canda Sakura ringan. Sakura selalu suka saat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum geli, dan menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak biasa.

"Kombinasi." Sai tersenyum. Matanya menyipit kecil, bibir tipis melengkung sempurna membentuk lengkungan pelangi terbalik. Garis-garis tawa yang terlukis tanpa cela. "Kau akan menemukanku sedang membaca saat tidak sedang menggambar. Dan menggambar saat tidak sedang membaca. Sederhana, bukan?" Sai melanjutkan, beralih menatap Sakura dengan jenaka.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, memadang Sai dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu runcingnya. "Sai-kun sekali." Ujarnya dengan nada main-main.

"Dan aku akan menemukanmu sedang membaca saat tidak sedang melamun. Dan melamun saat tidak sedang membaca. Sakura sekali."

Sakura ganti tersenyum kecut. "Kau menyindirku atau bagimana, Sai-kun?"

Sai tertawa kecil, mengibaskan satu tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Hanya bercanda, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil merotasikan bola matanya malas. Isyarat nyata bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya menerima cara bercanda Sai.

"Kau kelihatan lebih cantik kalu sedang merajuk begitu, Sakura."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar, Sai menatapnya dengan senyum melankois, membuat panas merambat di sekitar pipi, telinga, hingga leher Sakura.

"Memuji kecantikanya secara tiba-tiba, di buku tertulis itulah salah satu cara mengendalikan wanita yang sedang marah." Sai menambahkan, tertawa kecil begitu mendapati ekspresi Sakura berubah drastris―merona menjadi membunuh.

"Jadi kau menjadikanku bahan percobaan?" Ujar Sakura ketus.

Sai hanya angkat bahu enteng.

"Kau kebanyakan baca buku, Sai-kun." Sakura mencibir.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Buku adalah jendela dunia, bukan begitu?"

Sakura balas memandang Sai dengan senyum tipis. "Tapi kau tetap harus berinteraksi secara langsung dengan dunia, Sai-kun. Ada hal yang tak bisa kau pahami hanya dengan membaca buku saja."

Sai diam beberapa detik lamanya. Tampak serius berpikir, dan kemudian memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran. "Misalnya?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap menembus kaca jendela, mengamati hilir mudik para siswa. Sendiri, berdua, bertiga, berempat, berlima, atau lebih banyak lagi. Asyik teratawa atau pun bercakap-cakap, menggengam beragam _snack_ dan kudapan untuk makan siang mereka.

Sakura manarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kembali menatap Sai yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Senyum kecil terkulum manis. "Perasaan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Huh?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Perasaan." Ulang Sakura sabar. "Senang, sedih, marah, benci, kesepian, kecewa, takut, ragu, gelisah, penasaran, dan banyak lagi. Semua itu tidak dapat kau pahami hanya dengan membaca buku saja, Sai-kun."

Sai diam selama beberapa saat. Tampak berpikir. Lalu kembali menatap Sakura tepat di manik mata. " _Love_?"

Sakura mengerjap. "Eh?" Setruman kecil menyentil jantungnya mendengar Sai mengucapkan kata sakral itu tiba-tiba.

Sai kembali ke senyum melankoisnya. " _Love_. _That's_ _a_ _kinda_ _of_ _feeling_ , _right_?"

Sakura butuh tiga detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Sai di otaknya. "Oh," Paham, dan balik tersenyum. Bodohnya ia sempat berpikir macam-macam. " _Yeah_ , _right_. _The most powerfull feelings that human ever had of their live. I think... that's love._ "

Sai tertawa kecil, membuat Sakura memandangya heran. "Ada yang salah, Sai-kun?"

Sai menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kau bicara seolah kau ini pakar cinta."

" _Did I_?" Sakura tak percaya. Pakar cinta? Apa Sai bercanda? Andai Sai tahu bahwa baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura berusaha memahami, dan menerima hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang didasarkan atas nama cinta. Dan sekarang dia suah disebut pakar cinta?

" _Yeah, but just forget it_." Sai mengibaskan satu tangannya ringan. Diam beberapa saat memandang gadis di depannya, dan kembali melempar senyum. "Jadi, dari sekian banyak perasaan yang ada, perasaaan apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini, Sakura?"

Ada tusukan kecil yang ikut menancap di jantung Sakura begitu mendapati pertanyaan Sai. Perasaan apa yang saat ini dia rasakan? Sakura tidak yakin.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghela napas, mengangkat bahu ringan, dan tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah," Beralih kembali menatap ke luar jendela. "Semua perasaan rasanya sedang bercampur, teraduk-aduk, menumpuk sesak di dalam hatiku saat ini."

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

A/N: Mau bales review bentar :3

 **CacuNaluCelamanya** : Ugh, angst yaa? Hehe Aiko capek bikin angst. Soalnya Aiko kadang baperan, tehe :'D

 **michhazz** : Ini NaruSasu (rencananya) hehe, tapi Aiko nggak terlalu berat _top-bottom_ (?) di sini. Lebih ke perasaan, kalau kamu mau anggap SasuNaru, silahkan saja :)))

 **guestny guest** : Sakura anak angkat. Aiko masih belum paham gimana caranya kalo Naruto-Sasuke bisa mewujudkan Sakura secara alami, hehe. Aiko kembalikan kepada kamu mau menganggapnya SN atau NS :)))

 **SapphireOnyx Namiucimaki** : Halo, Nami-san ^^ Duh, Aiko bahagia kamu selalu hadir dalam kotak review Aiko. Oke, ini udah dilanjut. Keep review yaagh :v

 **Aoi** : Wah, masa sih? Hehe makasih udah nungguin kelanjutannya, Aiko harap semoga kamu nggak kecewa yaa :)))

 **Ahn Ryuuki** : *ikutan lompat-lompat* Bentar, Aiko mau nangis dulu, hisk :') Kamu review tiap chapter, makasiiihh banyak :'))))))) Uwuwuwww, mereka memang sama-sama punya awal yang nggak enak, dan yaagh akhirnya bertemu dan bersama. Tapi hidup kan nggak sesederhana itu, Aiko ceritain prosesnya lewat fanfic ini. Sakura anak angkat, kok :)))) maaf sudah membuat kamu bertanya-tanya hehe ^^

 **nicisicrita** : Aw, makasiih :))) Alurnya maju-mundur-cantik/nggak gitu. Hehe alurnya campuran, tapi emang banyak flashback. Di masa kininya kebanyakan hanya pakai sudut pandang Sakura :))) Yosh, Aiko tunggu review kamu.

 **Bubble Vanila** : Aiko juga nggak bisa cuap-cuap banyak, Cuma bisa bilang makasiih banget kamu udah baca dan review juga :))))

 **pingki954** : Ah, typo itu emang hobi nempel-nempel sama Aiko, apalagi Aiko orangnya males baca ulang/heh. Uhuw, senangnya dibilang tidak berlebihan, hisk. Padahal temen-temen Aiko bilang, Aiko ini suka hiperbol :v Ratingnya berat, yaa? Eng... kayaknya Aiko belum sanggup deh, hehehe. Oke keep writting buat kita semua ^^

 **.12** : Iyaa ini udah Aiko lanjut :)))

 **Hwang635** : Yosh, ini udah dilanjut, kakak :)))

 **Shika Tsuki Tenshi** : Ummm, ini udah dilanjut, kok :)))

 **Kunchiki Hatsuki** : Uh, imajenasi kamu ngalir banget yaa kalo soal slash begini :v hehe. Sampe kepikiran Nagato sama Itachi segala XD Iyaa, emang roman belum kelihatan, cinta kan butuh proses, sayang :)))))

 **Reina Putri** : Aww, makasiih :') Aamiin, doakan aja moga lancar dan tuntas sampai ending yaa ^^

.

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, karena Aiko mau undur diri bentaran. Lama-lamanya paling **dua minggu**. Tenang, ini lanjut kok, chapter 4 udah ada datanya. Aiko cuma lagi ada _project_ lain :') Hisk, kangenin Aiko yaaa/dibuang. Btw, Aiko punya NaruSasu oneshot, judulnya **Opium** *promosi*/tendang dia.

Makasih buat yang sudah terlanjur membaca :D _review_ dong? *lari jauh*


	5. Chapter 5

**~oo0oo~**

 **.**

" **Home"**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Mei 2015**

 **SAKURA**

 _Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan membuncah di dalam dadanya. Dengan ransel di punggungnya, dan kertas ujian di tangannya, bertulisakan angka 100 tepat di pojok kanan atas. Sakura berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Tidak sabar menunjukkan nilai ujiannya kepada kedua orang tuanya._

 _Sakura berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. Sedikit melanggar aturan yang ada, gadis kecil itu langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Melapas sepatunya, dan melemparnya asal di dekat rak sepatu. Berlari kegirangan mencari orang tuanya._

 _Sakura tidak menemukan kedua ayahnya di ruang tamu, tidak juga di ruang tv, dan saat itulah Sakura mendengar suara sedikit gaduh dari arah dapur. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, mempercepat gerak kakinya._

" _Ayah! Ayah!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan._

" _Ayah! Ayah! Ayah!" Derap kakinya mengisi kekosongan suara dalam rumah._

 _Sakura berbelok di pintu dapur, dan menyerbu masuk. "Hey, Ayah! Ayah! Coba lihat ini—EWW!" Sakura mengerem langkah kakinya tiba-tiba. Matanya menyipit, dan kepalanya mundur beberapa senti dari posisi semula. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam. Pemandangan di depannya benar-benar membuat Sakura membeku untuk beberapa saat._

 _Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak, dan segera melapaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka. Keduanya beralih menatap Sakura dengan gestur tubuh canggung, seperti baru ketangkap basah melakukan aksi pencurian._

 _Sakura mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ada rasa mual yang bergerak halus dalam perut dan tenggorokannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat._

" _Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian meringis kecil, dan melanjutkan dengan ragu-ragu. "Err... Apa kalian baru saja..."_

" _Berciuman?" Sasuke melanjutkan. Sementara Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa bodoh, Sasuke hanya menghela napas, dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. "Ya,"_

 _Sakura lupa tujuan awalnya menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang dewasa suka sekali melakukan itu."_

 _Sasuke dan Naruto saling melempar tatapan ganjil._

"Well _, yeah, err... soalnya menyenangkan? Bibir ayahmu enak dikecup, sih."_

 _Jawaban bodoh Naruto berhasil mendaratkan jitakan kasar Sasuke tepat di puncak kepala pirangnya._

"Ow! Teme, what the hell are you doing _?"_

 _Sasuke menatapkan galak. "You know what that's for, Dobe." Menghena napas sejenak, lalu menatap Sakura sambil melunakkan pandangannya. "Kau akan mengerti saat sudah dewasa, Sakura."_

" _Tapi bukankah seharusnya para orang tua tidak melakukannya di depan anak mereka yang masih kecil?"_

 _Sasuke membuang napas pendek, menatap Sakuta sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau punya jalan pikiran yang dewasa, Sakura." Lalu ia beralih menatap Naruto galak. "Dan coba ajari ayahmu itu untuk sedikit bersikap dewasa, dan berhenti mengangguku setiap saat."_

 _Naruto langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke. "_ What _?" Pekik Naruto mendrama. "_ So you think this all my fault _, Teme?"_

 _Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan merotasikan bola mata secara dramatis. Membuat Naruto berdecak sebal dan kemudian beralih menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum hangat. "_ Sakura, you should tell your dad to stop being so kissable in front of me _."_

Sakura terbangun dalam satu sentakan dari dalam tubuhnya. Langsung duduk tegak dengan terengah-engah di atas ranjangnya. Ia baru saja memimpikan hal yang terjadi dalam masa kecilnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyoto, 8 Oktober 1998**

 **NARUTO**

Naruto menguap lebar di sela-sela merapikan buku-bukunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, berharap bisa mengusir rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menumpuk membebani kedua bahunya. Kelas terakhir berakhir dalam hitungan beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa mahasiswa berdesakan keluar dari kelas, sementara sebagian tampaknya masih betah duduk lebih lama di kursinya dan mengobrol. Setelah semua bukunya masuk ke dalam tas, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Merentangkan kedua tangan melawan arah gravitas sejenak untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya, kemudian berjalan keluar.

Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Membiarkan pemandangan dari halman belakang kampus itu menyapa kedua matanya. Sampai detik dimana sepasang maniknya menangkap sesuatu. Naruto mengernyit dalam sebelum pupilnya melebar, rasanya ia nyaris tak memercayai matanya sendiri. Naruto mengucek matanya beberapa kali, namun yang dilihatnya tetap tidak berubah. Tersadar, ia bergerak cepat tanpa berpikir panjang, berlari keluar kelas, memacu langkahnya bergerak menuju halaman belakang.

Naruto tidak begitu ingat bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai di halaman belakang kampusnya. Berlari menuruni anak tangga dari lantai tiga, sampai pada lorong selebar satu meter, dan menapaki rumput halaman belakang yang sedikit basah, sampai akhirnya mengerem larinya dan berdiri dua meter dari dua orang yang tak asing baginya itu.

"Hei!" Naruto menegaskan suaranya, berharap bisa menarik perhatian. Namun berkat engahan kelelahan sehabis berlari kesetanan, yang keluar justru suara serak penghabisan mirip zombie yang memekik.

Dua orang lain yang berada di sana serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke mengumpat kecil, sementara Itachi memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diterjemahkan.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum bergerak mendekat kepada Uchiha dan mantan Uchiha bersaudara itu. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk buka suara. "Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur dalam masalah kakak adik―"

"Mantan kakak-adik." Koreksi Sasuke.

Naruto mngernyitkan alis. Bagaimana pun istilah _mantan kakak-adik_ itu rasanya terdengar cukup aneh di telinganya, dan Itachi dengan bijaknya justru mendelik lelah menatap Sasuke.

Naruto berdeham. "Iya, terserah kau saja."

Sasuke membalasnya dengan ungkapan halus, yakni "Pergi sana."

Kali lain ingatkan Naruto kalau si Rambut ayam ini menduduki peringkat teratas dalam daftar jagonya menyulut emosi dan membuat orang jengkel.

 _Sabar_ , Naruto menyemangati dirinya. Megabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya sinis, dan lebih memilih untuk menoleh ke arah Itachi kemudian tersenyum ramah. "Hai, Itachi- _san_. Senang bisa bertemu Anda lagi."

Itachi balas tersenyum. "kebetulan kau ada di sisni, Naruto. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

Naruto berkedip. "Eh?"

Itachi tersenyum pias. "Sasuke sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku. Tapi barangkali, karena kau kekasihnya.."

Naruto berusaha keras agar tidak memekik mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Sementara dari ekor matanya Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke berkerut jelek. Urat di pelipisnya nyaris meledak.

"Atau setidaknya begitulah _penuturan_ Sasuke. Mungkin dia mau mendengarkanmu, Naruto."

"Hah, percuma, Itachi. Sampai mati pun aku idak akan sudi menuruti permintaanmu untuk kembali ke sangkar Fugaku. Tidak perlu merekrut Naruto sebagai ajudanmu segala."

"Tapi, Sasuke.. Kau harus kembali. Setidaknya aku ingin membawamu kembali dengan cara baik-baik. Jadi ikutlah denganku, hingga aku tak perlu menyewa preman untuk menghajarmu sampai tak sadarkan diri lalu mebawa ragamu yang kritis ke hadapan Ayah."

Harus diakui Naruto cukup merinding mendengar penuturan Itachi. Jika Itachi serius, maka Naruto kini mulai mahfum mengapa Sasuke tidak begitu antusias perihal ayahnya.

Sasuke mengertakan gigi. "Silakan saja. Kuliti aku, cabut jantungku, dan hidangkan sebagai makanan penutup bagi Tuan Fugaku yang Terhormat itu."

Naruto bisa melihat dua pasang mantan kakak-adik itu salaing melempar tatapan membunuh. Sama-sama mulai habis idedan kesabaran dan hanya ingin mengabisi nyawa satu sama lain. _Sinyal bahaya_ , pikir Naruto. Ia harus segera meniup api sebelum sumbunya terbakar dan meledakkan segalanya.

Naruto berdeham, sengaja agak keras untuk membuat perhatian kedua pasang mata obsidian yang identik itu tertuju padanya. "Begini, Itachi- _san_ , aku tahu mantan adikmu ini memang kelewat menyebalkan. Juga keras kepala dan tidak berperasaan."

"Hei, Teme!" Protes Sasuke.

"Sepakat." Tukas Itachi.

"Andaikata Anda terus memaksanya seperti ini, maka mirip rasanya seperti meminta seorang bocah lima tahunan untuk menukar semua permen jelinya dengan PR lima puluh butir soal trigonimetri. Meski niat Itachi- _san_ baik, yaitu agar si anak tidak mengalami karies gigi atau diabetes. Niscaya dia tidak akan mau, dan justru meraung-raung tak karuan—"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku tidak begitu."

"—melemparkan sumpah serapah pada Anda. Lalu berakhir dengan mengundang khalayak untuk berkeliling menyaksikan kalian berdua. Lalu pada akhirnya justru Itachi- _san_ sendirilah yang tetap dikira penjahat," Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menatap sepasang mantan kakak-adik itu bergantian. "dengan kata lain, perbuatan itu sia-sia saja, Itachi- _san_."

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tak satupun di antara ketiga pemuda itu yang buka suara. Keadaan ini justru membuat Naruto seribu kali lipat bertambah tegang. Lalu akhirnya Itachi memecah keheningan dengan mendesah kecil.

"Kau benar, Naruto."

"Percakapan selesai." Sasuke berkata bulat seperti hakim. "Aku harus pergi." Dan menggeloyor begitu saja, kalau saja Naruto tidak cukup tanggap untuk meraih ranselnya hingga menahan laju kepergian Sasuke dan mendapat tangkisan kasar dari sang mantan Uchiha.

"Apa-apaan kau—"

"Serius, Teme. Berajarlah sopan sedikit. Setidaknya, jika kau alergi berterima kasih padaku, berikan salam pada Itachi- _san_ dan bilang bahwa kau akan bicara padanya lain waktu kala kau sudah siap, atau apalah."

Sasuke mengabaikan pertaan Naruto ia lebih fokus pasa satu kata saja. "Teme? Kau belajar darimana istilah itu?"

Naruto angkat bahu. "Apalah. Tidak penting juga, Teme."

"Tutup mulut, Dobe. Berhenti menyebutku Teme."

"Aku akan berhenti saat kau juga berhenti, Teme."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang mengajarimu istilah itu?"

"Memagnya penting?"

"Sangat." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Akan kubunuh segera orangnya."

Naruto mendengus. "Aku bisa belajar dari siapa saja. Aku punya banyak teman, Teme. Aku menyenangkan, ceria, aktif, ramah, hangat dan bersahabat. Tidak pemurung yang menyendiri sepertimu."

Naruto yakin sempat melihat Itachi tertawa meski hanya sesaat.

Sasuke mengeram tertahan. "Siapa?" Bertanya dengan suara berat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Nanruto menirukan gaya bicara arogan Sasuke dengan sangat payah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Mei 2015**

 **SAKURA**

Sakura menghela napas pendek begitu berhasil sampai di halte bus tempatnya biasa menunggu. Manik emerladnya menyapu sekitar. Tokyo terlihat seperti biasaanya. Orang-orang berjalan di trotoar. Anak-anak sepulang sekolah, turis di dekat peta kota, bus dan kendaraan lain yang lalu lalang. Serta beragam papan iklan yang dipajang mentereng di sepanjang sisi jalan.

"Hari ibu?"

Pehatian Sakura berhasil diambil alih oleh suara lugu itu. Gadis merah muda itu menoleh, mendapati dua gadis kecil sedang duduk di kursi tunggu halte dan serius bercengkrama.

"Yup!"

Salah satu dari mereka berseru antusias, kakinya yang mumgil diayun-ayunkan.

"Aku berencana membuat sendiri hadihku untuk hari ibu." Lanjutnya kemudian, matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat.

"Kau mau membuat apa, Mari-chan?"

Yang dipanggil Mari-chan mendadak melompat dari kursinya. Lalu menghadap ke langit sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan membuat bintag-bintang bertaburan menghiasi kamar tidur ibuku!"

Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum mendapati tingkah polos namun tulus bocah itu. _Hari Ibu,ya?_ Pikir Sakura menerawang. Ikut mendongak menatap langit. Lalu memori menyeretnya masuk ke dalam masa lalu.

Sakura ingat hari itu. Dia duduk di kelasnya, dan merasa terlempar jauh dari berbagai hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Tsunade- _sensei_ baru saja memberi tugas kecil kepada murid-muridnya. Menuliskan kartu ucapan selamat hari ibu, yang untuk selanjutnya harus diberikan kepada ibu masing-masing. Dan Sakura hanya diam duduk di tempatnya, dengan satu pensil di tanggannya, dan kartu ucapan berwarna ungu yang masih kosong, belum ada satu pun kata yang berhasil Sakura tulis di sana.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut. Kartu ucapannya masih kosong. Sakura kehabisan ide.

"Sakura?" Suara Tsunade- _sensei_ membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lebar kepada sang guru.

Wanita cantik itu menatap muridnya heran. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menyodorkan kartu ucapannya yang masih kosong kepada sang guru. Membuat sang guru mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak butuh itu, _sensei_."

Tsunede tersentak. Kapalanya berputar cepat. Wanita itu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan keadaan keluarga dari muridnya yang satu ini. Tsunade meremas tanpa sadar kartu ucapan yang diberikan Sakura padanya. Wanita itu menatap murid kecilnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Ne_ , Tsunade- _sensei_ , kenapa aku punya dua ayah, dan tidak punya ibu?"

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

A/N : Hai, ayo siapa yang mau bunuh Aiko duluan :)

Maaf, Aiko sudah berusaha bangkit dari hiatus ini, tapi hasilnya tetep nggak bagus juga, hisk *mandi air mata*/pergi kamu!

Adakah yang masih membaca fanfic MC ini?

Makasih udah terlanjur baca yaa *terjun*


	6. Chapter 6

**~oo0oo~**

 **.**

" **Home"**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Home © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **~oo0oo~**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, Maret 2001**

NARUTO

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya. Dan Naruto lebih tidak menyangka, bahwa dia kembali ke kota ini untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya―

"Dobe?"

―dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus sebal. "Panggil suamimu dengan nama yang benar, Teme."

―atau lebih tepatnya dengan Namikaze Sasuke. Pemuda yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di balik punggungya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut kata 'suami' di depanku? Kau membuatku merinding."

Naruto menghela napas. Menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan memintanya mendekat dengan gerakan dagu. Sasuke menurut, mengambil langkah mendekati Naruto. Hingga mereka berdua kini berdiri bersebelahan tepat menghadap ke arah kaca jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota.

Naruto memutar cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jarinya. Cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkar di jari Sasuke. Cincin pernikahan mereka. Naruto nyaris tak percaya dia menikahi seorang laki-laki, dan parahnya lagi laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke. Pemuda paling menyebalkan, paling dingin, dan paling sulit ditebak sepanjang sejarah kehidupan Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau menyesal?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari belah bibir Sasuke. Membuat Naruto refleks beralih memandang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri masih dengan wajah stoicnya, namun kali ini Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembinyikan semburat kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semua perasaannya di hadapan Naruto, tidak setelah apa yang mereka lewati selama ini.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Menggali lebih dalam emosi sasuke adalah hibiran sekaligus tantangan paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

"Menyesal apa?" Naruto bertanya. Meski ia sudah tahu makna dibalik pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik lamanya. Pemuda beriris onyx itu kemudian menghela napas, dan menatap manik safir Naruto lurus-lurus. "Menikah denganku."

Dan Naruto selalu suka ketika ekspresi sasuke tampak jelas di wajahnya. Naruto selalu suka cara Sasuke berusaha keras mempertahankan mimik datarnya meski hatinya meronta.

 _Nice try, Teme._

"Menurutmu?"

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Hanya detik monoton dari jarum jam yang mengisi kekosongan di atara ke duanya.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan degan pertanyaan, Idiot."

"Aku tidak bertanya, aku hanya memintamu menyimpulkan."

"..."

"Jadi, bagaiman menurutmu, Sasuke-san? Apa aku menyesal?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Pikirkan sendiri, Sasuke-san, aku datang ke Jepang untuk memulai hidupku yang baru, berharap dapat memulai segalanya dengan lebih baik dan lebih normal. Lepas dari bayang-bayang masa laluku di Amerika yang suram. Tapi aku justru bertemu denganmu, pemuda Jepang yang kabur dari keluarganya yang kaya raya dan dengan segenap arogansinya menyatakan diri sebagai seorang homoseks." Naruto mendenguskan tawa yang kaku dan dipaksakan. "Kemudian di sinilah aku sekarang, kembali lagi ke Amerika, dan berstatus sebagai seorang suami dari laki-laki bernama Sasuke."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak meninju ataupun menampar rahang Naruto. Tapi bibirnya mengatup begitu rapat hingga hanya membentuk segaris horizontal yang dingin.

Sasuke mendengus gusar. "Jika kau memang menyesal, kita bisa bercerai besok. Seharusnya kau bilang saja dari awal, jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot terbang ke sini hanya untuk menikah, dan bercerai satu minggu kemudian!"

Sasuke membalikkan raganya dengan wajah sudah seperti bunglon, merah, biru, putih, ungu, muram berubah-ubah. Naruto benar-benar ingin mengabadikan pemandangan itu, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempatnya. Tapi menyadari Sasuke yang mulai melangkah pergi, logikanya berpacu cepat, dan raganya bergerak otomatis.

"Ugh!"

Menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda stoic itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan, Bodoh!"

Dan tidak sampai di situ saja, Naruto juga menarik Sasuke hingga merapat ke arahnya. Saling berhadapan, dan menempel. Sebelah tanggannya masih mencengram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke, sementara satu tangannya yang lain diposisikan tepat di pinngang Sasuke, menahan sang suami agar tidak bergerak menjauh. Hingga Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke di dadanya.

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku menyesal tidak menikahimu dari dulu, Namikaze Sasuke."

Naruto menutupnya dengan cara membungkam bibir Sasuke. Menguasainya secara penuh keegoisan. Berbisik rendah di tengah-tengah kecupan mereka. " _Mine_."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Los Angeles, Agustus 2002**

SASUKE

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa kelemahan terbesarnya adalah dua benda berwarna biru memukau yang terletak di rongga mata Naruto.

"Aku ingin punya bayi."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku bukan perempuan."

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan heran. "Tentu saja kau bukan perempuan."

"Aku tidak bisa hamil dan memberikanmu bayi." Kata Sasuke dengan datar.

Naruto beringsut mendekat dan memasang wajah di hadapan Sasuke. "Kerena itulah aku ingin kita adopsi, Teme." Sepasang mata birunya berbinar penuh kesungguhan, merontokkann satu demi satu pertahanan yang berusaha Sasuke bangun.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, menggerakkan kepalanya deengan letih dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Ia lelah, sudah ribuan kali ia menolak ide Naruto untuk emngadopsi anak, tapi Naruto tetap bersikeras membujukanya.

Naruto menggelangkan kepala cepat-cepat, sinar dalam matanya kian serius dan penuh keteguhan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke, mencengkramnya cukup kuat agar Sasuke tetap menatap lurus ke wajahnya dan tidak melarikan diri.

"Ayolah, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu menolak ideku untuk mengadopsi anak, sih?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin dua orang laki-laki yang tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga sanggup memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi satu bayi merah muda."

Naruto membuang napas, menundukkan kepalanya sejenak hingga helaian rambutnya menyentuh hidung Sasuke. Ketika pemuda keturunan Amerika itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke, binar matanya berubah. Masih dalam keteguhan yang sama, namun kali ini dibalut pula oleh kekhawatiran yang berpadu sempurna dengan pengharapan. Terlihat rapuh namun juga penuh ketegaran.

"Aku tahu," Katanya dengan suara rendah, Naruto mengulas senyum sementara ibu jarinya memberi usapan samar pada bahu Sasuke. "Tapi aku begitu menginginkannya."

Selama beberpa sekon berselang Sasuke hanya diam tak memberi respon kecuali bernapas. Setelahnya ia terkekeh samar, monoton, dan getir. "Apa aku saja tak cukup untukmu, Namikaze Naruro? Apa aku sebegitu kurangnya untuk mengisi hidupmu? Apa aku tidak cukup membuatmu bahagia hingga kau ngotot sekali menginginkan ada orang lain di antara kita?"

Naruto sukses membelakakkan mata. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" Ia menaikkan suaranya. " _Oh, God_! Aku selalu merasa kau lebih dari cukup, Teme. Di antara seluruh kehidupanku yang berabnakan, kau adalah satu-satunya keputusanku yang paling tapat dan benar. "

"Tidak usah mengatakan hal-hal _cheesy_ jika itu hanya alibimu."

"Aku serius!" Naruto berkeras. " _Look, since I was little, I've never know about how to life and share everything each other with someone else, but it's you, Sasuke. My life, it's just like a mess, I smile but it didn't touch my heart, I laugh but that's just a fake. There's not much that makes e happy anymore, but you do_."

" _Then you too_." Ungkap Sasuke jujur. " _But why it doesn't enaugh for you?_ "

Naruto tersenyum samar. " _Cause I think, if it's work for us, if you could makes me happy, and am I. I think we could make it better_. Aku pikir kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, Teme. Kita berdua, bisa membuat satu orang lagi bahagia. Seorang anak yang tidak beruntung seperti kita, yang tidak memikiki keluarga yang hangat dan selalu ada untuknya. Kita bisa memberinya keluarga, menjaganya, dan berupaya membuatnya bahagia."

Cara bagaimana Naruto kini menatapnya, adalah cara yang sama ketika Naruto mengajaknya menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Tutur katanya, keyakinan dalam suaranya, seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya adalah hasil murni yang disuarakan hatinya. Bernada penuh kebenaran, hingga Sasuke tak dapat lagi mengelak ataupun juga melarikan diri. Hanya ingin terus mendukung apapun yang Naruto lakukan, mengiyakan apapun yang Naruto katakan. Dan Sasuke membencinya. Dengan segenap hati, ia selalu membenci ketika Naruto dengan mudahnya memorak morandakan segenap dinding beton yang susah payah ia bangun tinggi-tinggi.

Seperti ketika kali pertma Sasuke merasakan bibirnya meleleh di bawah kecupan Naruto, atau ketika raganya menolak mati-matian kala Naruto mendekapnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Sasuke selalu dan selalu dihadapkan pada situasi dimana bagian dalam dirinya bersikeras memberontak, namun tubuhnya justru menghianati.

Sama halnya seperti malam itu ketika otaknya menyerukan untuk mendorong dan bahkan menghajar Naruto, namun respon yang ia lakukan justru membalas ciuman di bibir Naruto. Juga ketika yang dibisikkan oleh arogansinya adalah melepaskan diri dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Naruto namun faknya yang terjadi ia justru membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto dan balas memeluknya erat.

Maka kali ini, meski tangannya gatal ingin menampar wajah Naruto. Namun bibirnya justru berdusta dan tersenyum, memberi anggukan, kecil, daan menyetujui keputusan Naruto untuk mengadopsi anak.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Ia terus- menerus merapakanan ungkapan terima kasih mendalam pada Sasuke dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku benci kau, Namikaze Sialan!" Gerutu Sasuke, namun bibirnya tak dapat melepaskan senyum, atau juga berusaha lepas dari pekukan Naruto yang penuh kuasa.

" _And I love you too_ , Namikaze Sasuke."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Mei 2015**

SAKURA

Sakura terbangun. Napasnya sesak, dan tengggorokannya tercekat. Mimpi yang lahir dari putaran kenangan dalam kepalanya, menyerangnya semakin sering belakangan ini.

Sakura menoleh ke arah _waker_ yang tersimpan di aas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul tiga dini hari. Gadis itu memgambil napas penjang, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Bergerak meraih segelas air putih yang terletak di atas meja, dan meminumnya kemudian.

Ada sesak yang menyelubungi rongga dadanya.

Kerinduan yang tak seharusnya ada.

Pengharapan yang tak seharusnya tercipta.

Kekecewaan yang tak boleh hadir.

Kesedihan yang terlarang.

Rasa mendidih dalam darahnya, kemarahan tak diundang.

Sepasang manik _emerlad_ itu menatap nyalang figura kecil yang tersimpan besebelahan dengan wakernya. Menatap tiga potret di dalam sana. Tersenyum pahit, menangis tanpa suara.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura menatap sarapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak berniat menyuap sarapannya sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa selera. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang kebingungan.

Naruto menghela napas, sadar Sasuke itu payah dalam hal mencairkan suasana yang canggung, hingga memaksanya turun tangan lebih dulu. Pria bermanik sebiru batu safir itu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu menatap putrinya lekat-lekat. "Sakura?" Memanggilnya dengan suara hangat.

Sakura tidak merespon. Gadis itu tetap menatap sarapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kembali saling tatap, dan melontarkan pertanyaan non lisan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada putri mereka.

"Sakura?" Naruto mengusap rambut Sakura penuh kasih, sementara Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama dari tempatnya duduk.

" _Sweetheart_?"

Sakuta tersentak kecil, langsung beralih menatap Naruto. " _Y–Yes_?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat, tangannya masih mengusap rambut anak gadisnya. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Sakura menggeleng. " _Nothing_." Tersenyum tipis menatap kedua ayahnya bergantian, dan kembali menunduk menatap piringnya. " _It's nothing_."

Terdengar suara Sasuke menghela napas. Pria itu mengambil langkah mendekat dengan Sakura. "Kami orang tuamu, Sakura. Kami mengerti jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi padamu."

Sakura diam beberapa saat sambil mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit, lalu tertawa hambar. " _Really_?" Gadis itu mendongak menatap kedua ayahnya secara bergantian, ada kilatan kepedihan tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya. Hal yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mendadak beku.

"Sakura.."

Sakura tertawa semakin keras. Tawa hambar yang monoton. "Apa kalian sungguh bisa mengerti aku? Benarkah begitu? Apa kalian bahkan pernah mengerti aku saat aku mengalami rasa sakit luar biasa di masa-masa menstrulasi? Apa kalian ada saat pertama kalinya kau membeli pembalut dengan rasa malu luar biasa? Apa kalian tahu rasa nyeri yang kurasakan saat tubuhku perlahan mulai berubah? Apa kalian tahu pria seperti apa yang kusukai? Apa kalian tahu serial drama faforitku? Apa kalian pernah menemaniku berbelanja, atau bertukar pendapat ketika memilih pakaian wanita? Apa kalian tahu salon langgananku?" Sakura menarik napas, air matanya sudah berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Naruto dan Sasuke memandangnya dalam ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Sakura.."

"Apa kalian pernah memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan ketika teman-temanku bertanya seperti apa keluargaku? Apa kalian tahu betapa inginnya aku belajar merajut bersama seorang wanita yang dipanggil ibu? Apa kalian tahu berapa kali aku harus menahan patah hati karena pria yang kusukai mendadak menjauhiku, dan memandangku jijik saat tahu aku punya orang tua gay?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa keras. Mengusap air matanya, dan menundukkan kepala. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, napasnya sesak, dan jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat. Segenap perasaan tak nyaman, juga sejuta letupan menyerang dadanya tanpa ampun.

"Konyol!" Gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua ayahnya secara bergantian. "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kenapa aku harus ada di antara dua orang tidak normal menjijikkan seperti kalian?"

"Sakura, cukup!"

"Benar, Cukup!" Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya. Menatap tajam ke arah kedua ayahnya. Tersenyum pahit. "Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku benci kalian. Aku harap tidak pernah punya orang tua seperti kalian!" Sakura berlari pergi, mengabaikan kedua ayahnya yang tak berhenti menyerukan namanya.

Sakura berlari, secepat yang dia bisa. Menembus udara, juga kerumunan orang. Tak peduli lagi akan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir membanjiri wajahnya. Dia marah, kecewa, sedih, merasa bersalah, sekaligus benci. Ratusan peristiwa memilukan yang selama ini dia alami berputar cepat di dalam kepalanya, menyiksanya secara berkelanjutan.

Sakura berharap dia bisa berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Melepaskan diri. Membebaskan dirinya dari kenyataan pahit.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sakura mengabaikan petugas perpustakaan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka dari balik meja kerjanya. Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak peduli. Tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan kedongkolan si pentugas perpustakaan yang tidak suka kunjungan Sakura di pagi hari yang menjadikan tempat kerjanya sebagai bagian dari acara membolos jam pelajaran di sekolah. Terserah, peduli setan.

Gadis itu hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan wajah datar. Kekalutan masih bermain-main mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Hanya aroma buku-buku, dan segenap kegetiran yang mengisi paru-paru Sakura. Kedua pelupuk matanya terasa berat, sembab akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Sesekali tarikan napas yang diambilnya menjadi isakan kecil putus-putus. Wajahnya terasa tidak nyaman; sedikit gatal akibat debu yang menempel bersama jejak air mata yang mengering. Kakinya pegal luar biasa, lututnya lemas, seluruh sendinya terasa mengendur. Sakura merasa lima puluh tahun lebih tua.

Sakura tersentak kecil begitu matanya dikejutkan tiba-tiba oleh satu tangan yang mengulurkan sapu tangan tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Gadis itu mendongak, dan mendapati Sai sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sai-kun,"

"Wajahmu kotor, ayo bersihkan." Sai menggerakkan tanggannya tepat dihadapan wajah Sakura. Isyarat nyata agar Sakura menerima sapu tangannya.

Sakura menatap sapu tangan itu lama, kemudian menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Meremas kain halus itu dalam genggamannya. Memberikan efek lembut, dan ringan, sedikit menenangkan. Sementara Sai tersenyum simpul, dan mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut. Jemarinya mulai bergerak mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Sai. Membiarkan helaian halus itu mengangkat kotoran debu, juga sisa jejak air matanya yang mengering.

"Kau bolos." Ucapan Sai yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura refleks menatap pemuda itu.

"Huh?"

Sai tersenyum lagi. "Kau bolos." Ulangnya datar. Memvonis Sakura atas tindakan kriminal khas anak SMA.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Ya, aku sadar aku sedang membolos jam pelajaran. Tidak usah kau ingatkan." Dengus sebal menutup kalimatnya.

"Sentimen sekali." Komentar Sai ringan.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sakura ketus.

Sungguh, yang paling diingankan Sakura saat ini hanyalah lari jauh-jauh dari masalah. Menenangkan pikirannya, dan berharap bisa menata kembali perasaannya. Melupakan segala nyeri dan sesak yang menghinggapi hatinya. Dan kedatangan Sai yang terus-menerus membombardirnya dengan pernyataan-pernyataan menyebalkan sama sekali tidak membantu menyelesaikan masalah.

Pemuda itu memandang Sakura lekat-lekat, membuat yang dipandang merasa risih.

"Apa?"

Sai membalas pertanyanan ketus Sakura dengan senyum melankois. Lalu menggelangkan kepalanya pelan, berhenti menatap Sakura, dan beralih membaca buku dalam genggamannya.

Sakura menghela napas kecil. Setidaknya Sai tidak sok ikut mencampuri urusannya dan bertanya macam-macam.

Mereka berdua kemudian larut dalam kegitana masing-masing. Memilih untuk tidak ambil peduli satu sama lain. Hanya duduk saling berhadapan, namun punya fokus yang berbeda satu sama lain. Sementara Sai tenggelam dalam bukunya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati apapun yang dapat dilihat dari sana.

Hening. Hanya suara dari lembar-lembar buku yang dibaca oleh Sai sesekali mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Petugas perpustakaan di ujung sana lebih memilih untuk menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_ , dan membaca buku setebal sebelas sentimeter.

Sakura menarik napas, rasanya dia ingin menghentikan waktu.

Berhenti di momen ini, lebih, dan lebih lama lagi. Berhenti, dan tidak berputar maju. Hanya tumpukan buku yang tersusun di rak-rak tinggi. Keheningan. Detak monoton jarum jam. Deru samar pendingin udara. Juga Sai. Tak ada masalah keluarga. Tak ada Naruto. Tak ada Sasuke. Tak ada persoalan disorientasi konyol yang membuatnya muak. Sakura ingin terus seperti ini. Mengurung dirinya dalam waktu yang membeku, dan berharap tak kan pernah mencair kembali.

Sakura berhenti mamandang ke luar jndela. Sepasang manik _emerlad_ itu kini menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Satu senyum terkulum tanpa sadr di bibir tipis Sakura.

Sakura sudah lama menyukai Sai. Perasaan yang tak pernah berusaha dia tepis, dia singkirkan, hanya dinikmati secara sepihak. Sai punya sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Sakura merasa nyaman. Tenang, pendiam, namun enak diajak bicara. Tidak banyak bertanya, namun perhatian dengan cara tersendiri. Sakura tidak menyangkal perasaannya. Dia menikmati tiap-tiap waktu yang dihabiskannya di dekat pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Perasaan yang tak mungkin Sakura utarakan kepada yang bersangkutan, mendorong Sakura untuk terus berada pada jarak yang aneh dengan Sai. Tidak menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti. Karena Sakura takut, belum siap, dan tidak mau Sai pergi menjauh saat mereka memulai hubungan lebih dekat yang memaksa Sakura membuka identitas keluarganya.

Setidaknya, sisakan perasaan itu untuknya. Biar Sakura menyimpannya diam-diam. Mematrinya sebagai satu hal normal dalam kehidupannya.

"Sai-kun," Sakura tersenyum tipis menyebut nama itu. merasakan sekelumat getar samar yang menggelitik perutnya.

Sai mendongak, bukunya terabaikan. Fokusnya terkunci pada _emerlad_ kembar di hadapannya. "Hm?"

"Seperti apa keluargamu?"

Sai mengernyit. Manatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Tak habis pikir dengan topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba Sakura pilih. Pemuda itu mengucap ulang kata keluarga dalam benaknya. Memacu sel-sel otaknya untuk menampilkan berbagai gambaran acak menganai keluarga.

Sai tersenyum kecil, tatapannya melembut. "Keluargaku mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan." Sai menjawab ringan. Menarik napas, dan melatakkan buku yang semula di bacanya dia tas meja yang membatasi posisinya dengan Sakura. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Hanya ingin tahu,"

Sai mendengus geli. "Sungguh kau ingin tahu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Sai menarik napas panjang, dan membuangnya cepat. Memajukan kursinya, hingga lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa."

"Um,"

"Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki, namanya Shin." Sai memulai. Sakura hanya menagguk kecil sebagai respon. "Ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat usiaku empat tahun." Sai menutup kalimatnya dengan senyum yang sulit ditafsirkan maknanya.

Sakura tersentak di tempatnya. Tak menyangka Sai adalah korban _broken_ _home_. "Maaf, Sai-kun.."

"Tak apa." Sai tersenyum tulus. "Lagi pula itu sudah lama sekali."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin mengajukan permhonan suapaya Sai berhenti, tapi rasa penasaran menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih mau dengar?"

Sakura menarik napas, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ayah dan ibuku selalu betengkar setiap saat, saling berteriak dan menyalahkan satu sama lain."

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tersenyum geli ketika mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sai. Tanpa sadar, hati kecilnya ikut bicara; kedua ayahku tak punya hari tanpa bertengkar. Detik selanjutnya Sakura tersadar, membatu, dan mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

"Rasanya sedikit lebih baik saat mereka benar-benar bercerai. Setidaknya tak ada lagi teriakkan dan jeritan yang kudengar setiap hari di rumah. Tak ada lagi acara lempar-lempar perabot rumah."

Sai tertawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya. Sementara Sakura menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip. Ada luka di balik sorot mata Sai. Membuat Sakura bertanya, benarkah dia merasa lebih baik ketika orang tuanya berpisah? Apa dia juga akan merasa lebih baik jika Sasuke dan Naruto bercerai?

"Hak asuhku jatuh ke tangan ayahku. Sementara kakakku ke tangan ibuku." Sai tersenyum lagi, matanya menerawang jauh. Seolah mencungkil keping-keping ingatan silam.

Sakura kembali bertanya; akan ikut siapakah ia jika Naruto dan Sasuke bercerai? Siapa yang akan dia pilih?

"Ayahku menikah lagi, begitu pula ibuku. Aku jadi punya dua ayah, dan dua ibu, kau percaya itu?" Sai terkekeh geli. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. "Tapi sepertinya itu juga bukan hal yang bagus. Ayah, dan ibu tiriku juga tak pernah akur. Ibu tiriku selalu memandangku dengan tatapan benci, dia tak peranh menerimaku."

Sakura melihat sorot luka mendalam dari balik mata Sai. Sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku di tempat, merasa bersalah, dan tak berani mendengar cerita selanjutnya. "Sai-kun, kau tidak perlu melanjutkan jika tidak mau."

Sai tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa, terkadang manusia harus berbagi, bukan?"

Sakura tak membantah. Memasang telingnya lebih tajam. Mengamati, dan menyimak dengan mendetail tiap-tiap kata, juga nada suara yang keluar dari mulut Sai.

"Ibu kandungku meningal saat aku masuk SMP. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ayahku menangis histeris seperti orang kesetanan." Sai mendengus geli. Sepasang manik obsidiannya kini tak tertuju pada Sakura, melainkan menembus ke luar jendela. Menerawang jauh. Menggali ingatannya. "Aku pikir mereka saling membenci. Tapi ternyata aku salah, Sakura. Ayah, dan ibuku saling mencintai. Mereka hanya tak bisa menemukan keputusan, dan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka."

Ada getir yang ikut terasa dalam kalimat Sai. Sakura menyadari itu, entah bagaimana persisnya.

"Hanya lima bulan sejak kepergian ibuku, ayahku menyusul dengan cara gantung diri."

Sakura tercekat. Bayangan mengerikan tiba-tiba hinggap di otaknya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Naruto betengkar hebat tepat saat Sakura meninggalkan rumah tadi pagi? Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, dan suatu hari nanti Sakura menemukan salah satu dari mereka terbujur kaku tak bernyawa dengan bergantung pada seutas tali di kusen pintu rumah? Kami-sama, Sakura tahu betul kedua ayahnya itu saling mencintai, dan sama-sama sinting. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka melakukan hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri.

Mendadak perasaan Sakura kembali kalut. Hanya potret Naruto dan Sasuke yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Ibu tiriku kemudian memperlakukanku dengan lebih parah lagi. Sampai akhirnya, kakakku, Shin, memutuskan untuk membawaku pergi. Dan kami tinggal bersama, hanya berdua. Tanpa ayah dan ibu."

Sakura berusaha terus menyimak kisah Sai. Meski otaknya tak berhenti menampilkan friksi-friksi mengerikan seputar keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku merasa cukup bisa menikmati hidup saat hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan kakakku." Sai tersenyum lebar, kembali menatap Sakura. "Tapi sayangnya–"

Sakura tak bisa menangkap gelombang apapun yang dipancarkan melalui suara Sai. Telinganya nyaris pecah karena suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba. Lalu semuanya berubah gelap.

 **.**

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n:** anggap aja ulang tahun, jadi updatenya setahun sekali :P *kabur*


End file.
